Is It Pride Or Is It Prejudice?
by silvermoony77
Summary: When Emily Belitorini's family gets new neighbors, her life on the Main Line is turned upside-down. This is a modern-day version of Jane Austen's classic novel Pride and Prejudice. Please read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Emily Belitorini's family gets new neighbors, her life on the Main Line is turned upside-down. This is a modern-day version of Jane Austen's classice novel Pride and Prejudice. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 1

There was a time when men were gentlemen, where in order to gain respect amongst their peers they had to have the qualities of a gentleman. They had to be noble, courageous, and polite. And to be attractive to women, they had to have all these qualities and much more, usually that being filthy rich. They didn't go around beating their chest like monkeys and bragging about how many ladies they "hooked-up" with, they waited until marriage. Women didn't have to dress, or act, like prostitutes to get a man's attention. They just had to be pretty in the face and talented in the arts of dancing, painting, and playing music. This was a time when men and women respected themselves and others.

Unfortunately, as time went on, these practices became out of style. Bows and curtseys were replaced by high-fives and hugs. Fancy balls where men and women dressed in suits and dresses were replaced by mixers where teenage boys wear baggy basketball shorts and polo shirts and girls wear skirts so short that they barely cover their behinds and shirts that reveal every curve. Before it was considered a dishonor on the entire family to elope, but now elopement is seen as the "cool" or "romantic" way to get married. Parents have literally no say in how or when their children marry whereas before, men had to ask their permission.

This is the world we live in today. During the 1920s, there was a group of writers who called themselves the "Lost Generation" and they believed that their world around them was deteriorating morally. In their frustration, most of them moved to Europe in flight of the society. Now, I know that society today is bad but I'm not that crazy to move to Europe! I've always felt that those guys, though I enjoy their books, were a little out there.

In case you haven't noticed, I enjoy times where life was simple. Take the 18th century for example. All the women had to worry about was when the next ball was. All the education women had to get was that in music, art, and home life. Nowadays, we work so hard to the point where we don't have any free time for ourselves.

I live in a very nice area right outside of Philadelphia, you may have heard of it. Its name comes from the train that runs from the city to the suburbs. It's called the Main Line. Anyway, my father works as a doctor in one of the major hospitals while my mother stays at home to take care of us five girls. Yes, five girls. My father has to live in a house completely taken over by estrogen. Well he has my cat named Sherlock but that doesn't really count.

I'm the second oldest of my sisters, I have one older sister named Jessica, and the other three are younger than myself. Margaret is the next in age. The youngest sisters are Louisa and Kathleen, they're twins. Louisa is older by two minutes and sixteen seconds, a fact she never let's Kathleen forget. I cannot imagine having four years of being constantly pregnant. You see, all my sisters are a year apart. Jess is eighteen, I'm seventeen, Margaret is sixteen, and the twins are fifteen. I shudder at the thought of being huge for that long.

Out of all my sisters, Jessica and I are the closest. Margaret is very, in a word, odd. She has brown eyes and hates her natural hair color. Margaret has had almost every color of the spectrum on her head. Now, however, she's settled for jet black with shocking-red tips. I actually have to say she can pull it off. She spends all of her time at our grand piano and it takes a crowbar and some hard cajoling to get her off of it for meal times and to do her homework. But when she's not playing, she's on her computer editing videos she and her friends made. As for the twins, we have nothing in common. They are flirts, Kathleen following Louisa around like a lost puppy. They would rather spend their days in the company of the opposite sex than with their own classmates. Both girls have horribly dyed blonde hair and deep brown eyes, but that's the only thing deep about them. They are very shallow and completely focused on their appearance.

While Jessica is the shyest girl I have ever known, she is a wonderful companion. She can be very witty at times and is nice to the point where it does get rather annoying. She can see nothing but the good in people and that makes her more susceptible to not standing up for herself when she is being teased, which was more often than I like. The only reason they tease her at school is because she's brilliant and gorgeous. She is the best in her year, maybe even the entire school, and she makes heads turn as she walks to her classes. She's too shy and modest to admit to it, but I've seen it all the time. She has wavy light brown hair that she always pulls back out of her face while she does work at school and hazel eyes that are always shining with kindness and intelligence. Jess just loves life and always looks on the bright side.

As for me, I'm the tomboy of the family. I'm the son my father never had. Whenever we used to go on family hiking trips, I would be up in the front with him while the rest of my sisters struggled to keep up. Let's just say that the family hiking trips quickly came to end…as did the family camping trips and all family trips together. But my dad and I still try to do something together once or twice a month. As for my mother, well, she prefers the mall to the outdoors. We don't have much in common to keep us together. She always complains that I never wear my hair down and always pull it back, but she fails to remember that I play sports a lot so why would I want my hair in my face? Like my sister, I have wavy brown hair but mine is much darker than hers. My eyes are green with flecks of brown in them, which I think is pretty cool actually. It's odd how both my parents are Italian yet my sister and I have green in our eyes.

Because of my boyish attitude, my social life is nonexistent, just the way I like it. I don't need any other friends besides my sister and my best friend Chelsea. Chelsea has been my best friend since we were both in diapers, although she's a year younger than me. We played on the same soccer, swimming, and softball teams that we had been on since we were old enough to play. Slowly the two of us made our way up to the top teams and were playing alongside boys our age. Now obviously that was intimidating to them because after we joined, we seemed to be rewired with boy repulsion sensors. No boy in all of the area wanted anything to do with us. My mother was smart enough to make the connection and tried to force me to quit the team. I refused outright and my father finally convinced her to let me play.

"Fine! Ruin our daughter's hope of finding any man for prom!" she said angrily.

Ah prom, the highlight of every girl's junior and senior year. Every girl that is, except mine. I personally don't care of I go or not, all that happens is that you stress about finding a date, pay too much for a dress you can only wear once because "I wore it last year Mom! How could I possibly wear the same dress twice?" as my youngest sisters so kindly put it. At the before party, you meet up with your date for the first time and stand their awkwardly as you desperately try to find a conversation, as it will be in my case. Then, when you get there, you listen to blaring music while people sway around, making up their own dance moves. If you're with people who actually date their dates, you'll be so blessed as to see them grinding around and making out constantly, which will be awkward especially if you and your date were set up only minutes before the dance started. Then comes the infamous after parties. All around you, you see people so wasted they can't even talk as they and their dates lie on couches doing…well, let's not get into that part. As you can probably tell, I'm not very enthusiastic about prom.

Now don't get me wrong, I love dancing. When my mother signed me up for ballroom dancing when I was in sixth grade, I loved every minute of it. Everyone knew what they were doing and there was no awkwardness, except the fact that no one else really wanted to be there but me and they were only because their mothers forced them to. Half the time I believe it was I who was leading them around the dance floor. I never minded though because I was enjoying myself too much to care.

Of course, I don't have to worry about my junior prom until school starts up again. I have the entire summer until then and I intend to spend ever minute of my three month vacation outdoors and carefree. Chelsea and I just finished a two week soccer camp so I am happy to not have to worry about anything else but my summer reading. In fact, that was exactly what I was doing one morning as I sat on my front lawn. I was reading my summer book for my English class, _Pride and Prejudice_, which I had read often before but wanted to refresh my memory.

"EM! Get inside already, Mom needs help making breakfast!" Kathleen shouted from her bedroom window.

"Why don't you get your fat ass out of bed and give her a hand?" I yelled but she had already closed her window and probably went back to sleep. She and Louisa always slept until noon because they were out late.

Closing my book with an impatient snap, I got up and went inside to help my mother make breakfast. Actually, when my youngest sister said my mother needed help making breakfast, she meant the maids needed help. All my mother does is watch over the cook and make sure everything is cooked using nonfat items and organic food sources. My mom is a carb-freak and doesn't want anything that isn't made from the purest ingredients.

As I walked into the kitchen, I passed Margaret playing the piano. She was very good because of the almost nonstop practice, which was good for us because at least we didn't have to listen to constant horrible piano playing. Jessica was working on getting a head start on her AP work so she wouldn't have to do it all last minute.

"Her Highnesses so kindly commanded me into the kitchen," I said sarcastically to my older sister as I passed her, "And I was right in the middle of my favorite part!"

"And which part would that be?" Jess asked as I help up my beat-up copy of Jane Austen's classic love story.

"When Mr. Darcy confesses his love for Elizabeth for the first time," I said with a sigh, looking far away as I continued, "People don't talk like this anymore. Now, you're supposed to be happy when you get a text from a guy saying, "I luv u babe" after dinner time."

"No, that's just Lisa and Kath," Margaret said as she played a scale.

"You do have a point there Mags," I said with a laugh as I went into the kitchen. My mother was a lean lady who worked out constantly so she had a body some girls my age would die for. Her hair used to be a gorgeous chestnut but, after moving here when I was two, she died it blonde. How I hated that fake blonde color!

"Morning Mother!" I said with a smile as I entered the kitchen and helped the cook with the eggs.

"Emily Belitorini," my mother said with an annoyed sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me "Mother"? It makes me sound so…old."

"I already told you that I'm not calling you by your first name _Mother_," I said with a roll of my eyes, "And you are older than me so I should be able to call you what I want without you feeling _old_."

Ever since we moved to the Main Line when I was two, Jess was three, Mags was one, and the twins were barely a month old, my mother has changed. She used to be happy just spending time with her children at the park or actually cooking a meal. However, upon moving here, she became involved with the other women in the neighborhood and hired sitters and domestic workers just like her newly made friends. Then she died her hair and started working out. She was obsessed with her weight all the time and began buying "healthy" snacks that tasted like overdone cardboard. It's been years since I've had a real home cooked meal that had fat or grease.

"I'm just trying to keep with the times girlfriend!"

"Call me girlfriend one more time and I swear I'm moving out," I snapped.

"OMG Ems, what's up with you today?" my mother asked. I hated when she talked text.

"OMG, IDK!" I said furiously, "Seriously Mother? Why can't you talk like a normal human being? Texting is so fake and emotionless."

"You other sisters don't mind it, so I don't understand why-?"

"You mean Lisa and Kath?" I said with a laugh, "Mother if it's in, they do it. I bet if the latest fashion was to walk around in just a bra they'd do it. Although I bet they've already done it." The last part I muttered under my breath.

"Emily Marie Belitorini, don't talk about your sisters like that!" my mother said horrified, "If you haven't anything nice to day, don't say anything at all."

I turned around and pretended to zipper my lips, lock them, and throw away the key. My mother just waved me off and I returned to helping the cook by cutting the fruits. My younger sisters were sluts, bottom line. Everyone knew it but no one said anything because they were the babies and my mom protected and doted upon them more than the rest of us.

"ERIN!" Lisa shouted as she entered the kitchen, "Where are my eggs? I'm so hungry I think I might just faint!"

"Coming dear!" my mother said and stole the eggs I had made for myself. The cook, a heavy set woman with a ruddy complexion that was surrounded by bright red, thick, curly hair and green eyes, gave me a look and I just rolled my eyes.

"Ew Erin, don't call us that!" Louisa said as her mother placed down her breakfast before her, "That's not cool."

"Call us amigas," Kath said and Lisa nodded.

"So then mi amigas, what's the lowdown for today?" my mother asked and I slapped my forehead from behind her back, dragging my hand down my face. Our cook stifled a laugh as she put the fruit in a bowl and set it on the table.

"There's a party at Mary's house tonight from six to whenever," Kath said as she texted God only knew who.

"And tomorrow we're inviting our friends over for a party," Lisa said as she admired her tips.

"No that's OK, Really, I didn't want to sleep tomorrow night," I said as I ate my eggs at the counter, "If you use my room as the make-out room I swear to God I'll ring your little anorexic necks! The last time you all had a party, I found stuff in there that made me have nightmares for weeks."

"Morning ladies!" my father said as he entered the kitchen. He sniffed my plate and smiled, "That smells incredible Emsy. I'd like to have that as well."

"I got it Cook," I said as our cook went to examine my plate, "You should go home and check on your daughter. Tell her I hope she feels better and to drink her orange juice." Her daughter had a bad case of the flu and had to miss her last days of school. Jess and I had gone to visit her and she didn't look too good at the time.

"Thank you Emily, God bless you," she whispered and wiped her hands before leaving quickly and unseen.

"I hope I didn't hear any bickering this early in the morning," my dad said. He was a handsome man with black hair and moustache (only just beginning to grey), with dark brown eyes and tan skin. He was full-blooded Italian, as was my mother but you'd never know it. My dad hated the new diet plan just as much as Jess, Mags, and I did. We were old enough to remember at least some of Mother's cooking.

"Of course not Father," I muttered to him as I fried the bacon behind my mother's back, "Why would you assume we would be fighting?"

"Daddy," Lisa said, putting on her puppy-eyes that she only used when she wanted something, "Can Kath and I have a party tomorrow night? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Dad, the last time they had a party, you don't even want to know what I found in my room," I pleaded.

"Richard, can't they have just one little party?" my mother asked.

"I'll take the garbage out for a whole month, even the rest of the summer," I begged, "I'll clean the entire house even," I gulped, "Even the twin's room."

"We can't have the party anyway," my dad said, "We're going to another party, don't you all remember?"

I punched the air and did a touchdown dance while the other women groaned and began their begging. I quickly wolfed down my breakfast, cleaned up my things, and left the kitchen with my book. How could we have forgotten the yearly block party? Rumor had it that it was going to be the best since the one when we first arrived. They had fireworks, barbeque, and the creepy old man from down the road's pants "accidentally" caught on fire.

"I swear Daddy," I said innocently when I was interrogated for being the last to hold the matches, "I put them right back on the grill like you told me to."

Chuckling at the memory, I went back to my spot on the front lawn and began where I left off in my book. I was just getting to the best part of the argument when a truck pulled up with a loud banging noise and I looked up. Cocking my head to the side, I tapped on the window and gestured for Jess to come outside with me. She ran out and stared at the strange sight.

It was a moving truck with a license plate from Pennsylvania driving down the street. This one was followed by three more trucks and two extremely fancy, and expensive, cars. The truck seemed to have technical issues because it stopped and the two cars pulled over.

"No way!" I gasped as the second car pulled up, "That's a 1921 Rolls Royce in perfect condition! Look at the fenders on that thing! I would be so afraid I'd total the car if I drove it."

"I guess they can afford to pay for it if that does occur," Jess said with a frown, "I knew they sold the house down the street but I didn't realize just how quickly the new neighbors would move in."

"Bet'cha ten bucks they're a bunch of crotchety old farts who'll be shouting at us to "Get off my lawn you hooligans!" on Halloween or whatever."

As soon as I said this however, three people stepped out of the Rolls Royce that didn't look like senior citizens. Two had orangey-red hair while the other had dark hair. They were too far to see their faces but if I had to guess, they must've been about our age. Jess held out her hand and I sighed, pulling out a ten dollar bill and handing it to her.

"That's twice I've been interrupted in my reading," I said, closing my book again, "Care to go for a walk? Maybe we can get a better view of our new neighbors."

"It's not polite to snoop," Jess said with a stern look.

"And it's not polite to interrupt one who is at the most romantic part of a love story," I said with a shrug, "An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. Come on, let's go! Get your sneakers on for heaven's sake, while I'm still young!"

Jess laughed and ran into the house while I waited outside. I turned to look at the house across the street from us and found the three strangers staring at our house, probably at me. I smiled and waved jovially and they turned to get back into their cars, driving away with the moving truck. Little did I know how much these people would change my dull, Main Line life.

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you guys like this so far because I really enjoy writing this story and want to keep going. Unfortunately, I may have to stop if no one reviews. :( So please make me smile and hit that little review button at the bottom of the page. Thank you! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I forgot to do this for the last chapter, but you all must know that I do not own Pride and Prejudice, no matter how much I'd like to. All my characters are based off Jane Austen's characters, but I changed the names. Also, there's a part here where Emily pokes fun at Irish people. Please know that it's all in good fun. Although I'm not Irish myself, I have tons of friends who are Irish and have nothing against them. If you are offended in anyway, I'm sorry. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

There's a trail right by our house that runs through the Main Line. Jess and I are always walking or riding my bike through there. It runs right by a field where, if you wake up early enough, you can see the deer trying to get some breakfast in peace before all the people come and make a lot of racket. When the animals are not in the field, this is my favorite spot to come and just enjoy the silence, at least for a little while. I don't want to startle the deer and have them run out into traffic.

I can still remember when we lived in an apartment in the city. It was small and cramped but we were a very close-knit family then. Then my dad got a new position at a hospital outside of the city so we had to move. We used to take drives around this area looking at our "dream homes" and, in fact, right where we live now used to be a field where the deer lived. However, within the span of a couple months, the field turned into a development. No one else seemed to care that they were living on the homes of some of the most precious creatures except Jess and I. Then again, I personally believe the two of us are the only normal ones in our family. I only thank God that all the houses don't look exactly the same because then I would seriously move out. My only issue is that our lawn isn't as big as I'd like it to be. That's why I found this field, acres of free space without a building in sight.

"So what do you think of the new neighbors?" I asked as we walked down the well-worn trail.

"Em, we haven't even met them!" Jess laughed.

"Well, from what you've seen, what do you think?" I pressed impatiently. She was always the rational one and that could get annoying sometimes.

"Two of them have red hair," Jess said thoughtfully, "So they're probably Irish and related because how else could they both have that color?"

"Dad'll kill you if you marry the guy," I said, "You know what he says, "Those Irish men! All they do is eat potatoes and drink ale!" but that's only when he's drunk himself."

"You know he's only joking," Jess said, looking around for others, "You can't say that stuff around here Em, there's a lot of Irish people who live around here. It's like if someone said all the Italian people do is eat pasta and drink wine, how would you feel about that?"

"Better than potatoes and ale," I muttered and she elbowed me in the ribs. We erupted into fits of laughter. "I can't believe you're going to be a senior this year! What will I do without you when you go to college?"

"You'll have Mags…and Dad, and don't forget Sherlock," Jess said supportively, "I'll visit whenever I can and I'll probably stay around here anyway. I don't want to go too far away from you all."

"Why?" I asked astonished, "I've promised myself I'm going as far away from this place as possible while I can. I'm thinking UCLA or maybe even a college in China."

"Definitely not China, they have school all year round," said Jess with a smile, "It would help if you knew what you wanted to-"

"I wish people would stop asking me that!" I snapped, "I've told Dad, Mother, you, Mags, even the counselors at school that I literally have no idea what I want to do with my life! And don't start asking about what I'm interested in because you already know."

"English, art, and music," Jess recited from memory, "And I've suggested you become a teacher."

"But I hate kids! They're so annoying and full of germs."

"And I've told you that you could just rely on your husband and hope he has a good job-"

"But I have no intention of getting married," I finished impatiently, "Jess, do we have to talk about this now? It's the summer for heaven's sake! Let's just ignore college stuff until school starts up again. You already know you're getting into whatever college you want to go to. You're an Einstein in teenage girl form and you do so much charity work that you should be canonized as a saint."

So we started discussing the upcoming block party and wondering if the new neighbors would be joining us.

"They should," said Jess, "It's a great way to meet everyone. We did it when we first came, do you remember?"

"All I remember is setting the creepy guy's pants on fire," I said with a chuckle, "And that was a complete accident. I was just holding the match when the wind blew and the fire got on his pants."

"Yes well, let's hope that Lisa and Kath are better-behaved than last year."

I sighed and raised my eyes to the heavens and nodded in agreement. Last year's block party found Jess and I in the bathroom while the youngest sisters threw up constantly. It seemed they and their friends decided to finish off all the Vodka, which was seven full bottles mind you. It was then I realized that Lisa and Kath had a problem but my mother refused to admit it and my dad was in denial. However, from then on, he padlocked the liquor cupboard and changed the lock every month or so. We could only hope that the youngest Belitorini's didn't have the entire community chase us out with pitchforks and torches.

The day of the block party came and Jess and I were getting ready in the room we shared. We could have had our own rooms but we enjoyed each other's company very much. Jess was straightening my hair while I sat on her bed and petted Sherlock while he slept. My cat was a brown tabby with intelligent, bright green eyes. I had found him shivering under a bush two years ago while I was on a walk in the rain. I like to do that sometimes, I love the rain on my face. So anyway, while Jess was doing my hair, the door suddenly banged open and Louisa and Kathleen came, followed by Margaret. Sherlock jumped to his feet and bolted.

"I tried to stop them, really I did!" Mags cried, jumping out of the way as the cat ran.

"Did you hear the news?" Kath asked excitedly.

"Yes we know, we saw the weather report. It's going to be very warm today but hun, that doesn't mean you don't have to wear pants," Jess said while looking at her strip-of-denim skirt with distain.

"We have new neighbors!" Lisa said, jumping up and down as her shirt tried to fight a loosing battle in keeping certain body parts covered.

"No duh smarty pants," I said sarcastically as I put on some blush, "Didn't you hear the moving van backfire a couple days ago? Or have your ears been killed by that music you listen to?"

"What?" Lisa asked with a frown and Mags, Jess, and I laughed.

"They didn't know about that," said Mags with a wave of her hand, "But get this, there is a brother and a sister, the brother an incoming senior and the sister an incoming junior. The other boy is an incoming junior as well. There are rumors saying they're from England!"

"They have sexy accents!" Kath and Lisa squealed together.

There was a pause and I said, "Seriously? Is that why you came in here? Look guys, this is fascinating news and all but we have to leave in…five minutes and I'm not even ready yet."

"Do you really think they're British?" Jess asked as the younger siblings left.

"Who knows?" I said with a sigh as I finished the last of my make-up, "But if it came from Kath and Lisa, it's probably not true. Come on, we're going to be late."

The party was at the house across the street from us so we walked over. The twins complained that their feet hurt and I suggested that they wear shoes that they can actually walk in. My mother wasn't too happy about my comment and a bickering session started.

"Listen girls," my dad said sternly, silencing us all, "This is the last thing we do together as a family so let's try to enjoy ourselves, okay?"

Everyone mumbled in agreement as we walked up to the house. The owners kindly welcomed us and told us that everyone else was out back. Lisa and Kath giggled and sprinted around back while the rest of us walked. The entire neighborhood was milling around while music blared from the speakers. The teens were in a group dancing and little kids were playing tag while the parents stood around the bar and drank to their heart's content. Jess and I sat at a table with cold nonalcoholic drinks in hand. Mags was inside playing the piano for all the guests who wanted to get out of the heat.

Of course we were asked to dance and we would go but I have to say I didn't enjoy dancing to fast songs. I prefer to see the face of the guy I'm dancing with instead of them being behind me. Unfortunately, since this is the norm, many of the guys just left me standing on the dance floor. Finally, after this had happened for the third time, I stormed into the house to get something to drink. Just a little bit later, Jess found me in the kitchen and smiled at my obvious fury.

"Pigheaded boars!" I snarled furiously, "Just because I don't want to dance like how a bear itches his butt, they leave me standing out there like an idiot! I mean seriously, there was a time when men actually acted like men and not wild animals! Jess, are you listening to me?"

Jess was staring at the space behind me and I turned to see three people standing by where Mags was playing. I recognized the two red-heads as the two new neighbors. That meant their companion was the other one. All of them were tall and graceful looking with an air about them that I couldn't place. The red-head male was listening to Mags with interest while the other red-head was looking outside with a bored expression. The dark haired man was standing with his hands clasped behind his back with his face blank.

"That's them in the flesh," I said, "Come on!"

"What are you doing Emily?" Jess asked as I grabbed her hand, "Oh no, don't make me go over there!"

"I'm just trying to be a good neighbor," I said with a wicked smile as I dragged my oldest sister over. Mags just finished her piece and the two of us plus the red haired man clapped enthusiastically.

"That was great Mags!" I said, patting her on the back.

"Absolutely brilliant, didn't you think so Rachael?" the clapping man said.

"Oh yes, simply splendid," the girl said with a fake smile.

I blinked. So the rumors were true, they both had British accents. Jess gave me a look that said _I told you so_ and I rolled my eyes at her. The dark haired man was watching us with boredom but didn't speak.

"This is our sister Margaret," Mags waved slightly from her position on the piano, "My sister Jessica," Jess smiled nervously, "And I'm Emily."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Brian and this is my sister Rachael. And this is my very good friend David."

David bowed a little and I raised my eyebrows. Both men had done the same thing when I was introducing my sisters and myself. I could get used to this.

"So you're the new neighbors," I said with a smile, "We saw your moving van backfire, I hope everything got to the house all right?"

"Yes, thank you," Rachael said coolly, "You know service today, can't get anything done right unless you do it yourself."

Jess and I nodded politely. In truth, I thought what she said rather snobbish and rude but I thought it wouldn't be too neighbor-like to call the new people snobs. Half the people at the party were probably the same way.

"What school do you ladies go to?" Brian asked as the awkward silence dragged on.

"Sts. William and Mary's Preparatory School," I said, "Mags is a sophomore, I'm a junior, and Jess is a senior. At least, we will be when we go back."

"What a coincidence, that's where we will be going!" Brian said happily, "I will be a senior while these two will be juniors. I was afraid we won't know anyone, being new here."

A song began playing and Jess smiled in spite of herself. Brian noticed this and smiled.

"Do you know this song as well?" he asked and Jess nodded, blushing, "Would you care to show me how they dance to it here in America?"

Jess looked taken aback and turned to me. I nodded with a grin and Brian held out an arm for her as they went outside.

"Do you two dance?" I asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"Yes, I love to dance," Rachael said, "However I do not consider this dancing."

"And you David?" I asked, deciding not to mention I agreed with her.

"Not if I can help it."

I tried not to laugh as I remembered that what he said was an exact quote from the movie of the book I was reading. Mags began playing again and I said good-bye. It was obvious that I was not wanted. I returned outside and found Chelsea sitting at a table so I joined her.

"Just met the new neighbors," I said and she eagerly asked about them. "The male red-head is named Brian and he's the only nice one. His sister, Rachael, thinks she's all that and a bag of Skittles. David is the other man and he's…different."

"What does that mean?" Chelsea asked.

"That's him right there," I said, pointing to him and Rachael as they went towards the dancers, "I guess he couldn't help dancing. Doesn't he look like he's in pain?"

"Not pain no, just like he wishes he were elsewhere," Chelsea said thoughtfully, "But I have to admit, he is hotter than the July sun!"

"Down girl," I said with a laugh, "Please Chelsea, he didn't have anything to say to me when I was with them. He probably finds us too lowly to talk to."

Jess and Brian danced most of the night together. Soon they came over to where we were sitting.

"Your sister is a terrific dancer," Brian said and Jess blushed brick red and smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun," I said, "It seems your sister is enjoying our way of dancing."

Brian looked and found his sister and David dancing to a slow song.

"Well, well. It seems that David has finally danced. But never fear, he will leave once the song is over. Ah, there he goes. I need to speak with him, excuse me for a moment."

Brian got up and walked quickly over to David. They began walking around the yard, talking quietly. Chelsea, Jess, and I talked for a while and I said I'd get drinks, Chelsea saying she'd help me. As we were walking through a deserted hallway, I heard Brian talking to David. Grinning mischievously, I opened a closet door and pulled Chelsea in with me, leaving the door open just a tad so a slim ray of light shone through.

"What are you-?"

"Shh!" I hissed, "I'm eavesdropping."

"…think that she is the most wonderful person I've ever met. What do you think David?"

"Yes, she is the only woman here who is close to being attractive."

"But what about her sister Emily? She has a handsome face as well."

"An average face to be sure, but nothing special, at least, nothing to make her agreeable in my eyes. But do not be wasting your time with me, go back to your new friend with the brunette hair and shining hazel eyes."

Their footsteps died away. I turned to Chelsea who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, count yourself lucky," she said, "If he liked you that would mean you would have to be in the same general area as him."

We laughed quietly and went back to find Brian talking with Jess and David nowhere in sight. Finally, it was time for us to leave. Brian offered to walk Jess home but she said it was all right.

"We live right across the street," she said shyly, "I'll be fine, but thank you for everything. I had a wonderful evening."

"May I see you again?" he asked as Jess was leaving. I was right there and quickly made a lot of racket by calling my youngest sisters over and away from their friends. However, I still heard their conversation.

"Yeah…yeah sure, um…I live right across the street so you can…uh…come over whenever you like. I'm not doing anything this summer so…yeah."

"Great, could I stop by tomorrow after lunch?"

"Um…uh…yeah, I'd like that."

"Me too."

I turned around to leave and saw Brian brushing my sister's hand to his lips. Her face was bright red as he bowed to me and left with his sister and friend. Both were looking at Jess rather coldly. David's eyes met mine and I ignored him, waving to Brian as I took my sisters and walked them across the street, Lisa and Kath swaying dangerously. It seemed they were hell bent on being the embarrassment of our family.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all those who reviewed, it means so much to me that you like this story. Also, I don't mind constructive criticism at all, so feel free to let me know if there's any way I can improve this story. Read and review and I will be forever grateful! _:)


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Sadly, I don't own Pride and Prejudice...sigh..._

Chapter 3

Brian came over the next day and Jess and he went to see a movie. As soon as they were gone, I took my bike and rode around the neighborhood. The summer air smelled wonderful as I rode around. As I passed the newly-moved-into-house, I saw the house for the first time in ages. It was very large and lavishly decorated with exquisite carvings on the pillars. I could see that there was a tennis court and pool around the back. It was the prettiest, and probably the most expensive, house in the neighborhood.

Someone was walking towards me from around the back and I realized I must have looked like a creeper, just standing there in the street staring. I swung my leg over my bike and was pushing off the curb when they called my name.

"Emily?"

I turned and saw it was David striding towards me. Realizing I was caught, I got off my bike and did my best to look casual.

"Hi, I was just riding by and thought I'd check the place out," I said, "It's really nice."

"Thank you." There was a couple seconds of awkwardness before he said, "Do you ride your bike often?"

"Sometimes, but mostly I like to walk," I said, "It helps keep my mind clear. There's a bunch of trails by our house so I go with my sister."

"I saw that you have more family than I was introduced to," David said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, I have two younger sisters. Louisa is the oldest by over two minutes and Kathleen idolizes her and does whatever she does. Some of those actions may be…inappropriate for their age and I always make my opinion known to them. Unfortunately they only listen to my mother, who has caught a case of extreme Main Line-itus. It's quite a common illness that I am afraid is very contagious. Anyway, she just let's them do whatever they want and my father can't control her."

"I see," he said, his expression remaining unchanged, "Let us hope that Brian does not catch it while he is with your eldest sister."

"My sister and I are immune," I said icily, "He has nothing to fear from Jess. But if you feel so strongly about him being around my sister, maybe he should be around someone more _agreeable_? Thank you so kindly for gracing me with your presence but if you'll excuse me, I need to get home."

I peddled home in a fury. How could he be so arrogant as to think that Jess was anything like Lisa and Kath? He acted like no one was good for him or his friend when, he knew, that Brian really liked Jess. I threw down my bike on the lawn and walked down the trails. Exercise always helps me calm down, it's my chemical make-up. I walked for hours without getting tired or thirsty and didn't arrive back at the house until dinner time. Jess was in our room humming All My Loving by the Beatles to herself cheerfully. It was her favorite song and she always hummed it when she was happy.

"I'd know that tune anywhere," I said as I came into the room, "I take it you had a good time?"

"He's such a nice man," Jessica said, smiling widely, "He paid for our tickets and the snacks, although I begged to let me do at least one. He didn't try to pull any funny stuff during the movie and he didn't choose a horror or sappy love story just to get close to me. It was a comedy and we laughed so hard that I thought we would be kicked out. And after the movie, we walked around the square and just talked. I haven't had that much fun with a guy since Dad took us to that baseball game and we caught the winning homerun ball."

"Jeez Jess," I said jokingly, "I don't get the feeling you enjoyed yourself."

"It was so relaxing though," Jess continued like she didn't even hear me. She probably didn't, she was on cloud nine. "Since he didn't try to bust a move on me, I didn't have to worry about being on my guard. But tell me what you did today!"

"I rode around the neighborhood and stopped to look at the new house," I said and told her about my talk with David. I didn't mention what he said about her but told her that he was very arrogant.

"I'm sure he's just nervous about being in a new country," Jess said and I laughed.

"He has a funny way of showing it then," I said, "If he's trying to make new friends then he is failing miserably. No Jess, you can't find anything good in a man whose arrogance far exceeds him when he enters a room."

"I still think you should wait until he's settled and try talking to him again," Jess said thoughtfully, "According to what I have heard from Brian, you two have a lot in common."

"A lot in common?" I said in outrage, "Jessica, we are the farthest apart as any two people can be!"

"Not according to Brian," said Jess with a chuckle, "He says that David is sarcastic and we all know you are, David has a temper and even you won't deny you have one, and you both hate kids."

"Everyone can be sarcastic and have a temper," I said furiously, "And I bet half the human population secretly hates little kids!"

"Whatever you say Ems," Jess said with a shrug, "Whatever you say."

I crossed my arms huffily. David and I have anything in common? Please, I was nothing like that arrogant, pompous man!

A week later, Jess received a text message from Brian asking for her to join him for dinner one evening at her convenience. Jess quickly replied, saying that Monday evening would be a good time for her. When Monday came, I was sitting on the couch that dark, cloudy day with a book in hand. My dad was watching the news before he had to go to work and the newscaster was talking about a summer storm racing across the east coast.

"Thanks Steve, it's said to be the worst storm in these parts since the one two years ago. Except lots of rain folks and wind gusts up to thirty-five miles per hour, so I would stay inside for the day."

"Dad, can I borrow the car to go over to Brian's house?" Jess asked, hearing the weather report.

"Certainly not," my mother answered, "Your dad has to go to work and I'm going to the mall with Lisa and Kath. They need something to wear for the start-of-the-year picnic."

"That's not for two months!" I said in shock, "You can go tomorrow for heaven's sake! It's raining cats and dogs out there and how do you except Jess to get to the house? You want her to walk or take my bike?"

"Your bike obviously," my mother said, "She'll be drenched if she walks Em!"

"She'll be drenched if she takes a bike," I muttered furiously. People say mothers are supposed to be self-less human beings when it comes to their children but my mother is the exception to that rule. Her selfishness never ceases to amaze me.

"Dear, maybe you should let Jess have the car today," my dad said and I thanked God that at least _one_ of my parents had common sense, "It's supposed to be wicked out and the mall can wait at least one more day."

"I WANNA GO TO THE MALL…NOW!" Lisa screeched and I covered my ears.

"All right then," my dad said and took his coffee and left.

"You're not seriously leaving me with these morons, are you?" I called after him and he closed the door with a snap, "Great."

"It's fine Em," Jess said with a sigh, "I'll just call and say I can't make it."

"Oh no you don't!" I said, "I'll run beside you with an umbrella if I have to. We'll just make sure you dress warmly and have all your rain gear on. And who knows, you may be lucky and miss the storm."

When it came time for Jess to leave, it was a torrential downpour. I watched as Jess pulled on her rain gear and rode my bike down the street, waving good-bye to me with a huge grin on her face.

_The things we do for love_, I thought with a sigh as I curled up in a comfy chair and listened to the rain fall as I read. Soon I fell fast asleep.

"This is all your fault!" I shouted as I read the text Jess sent me early the next morning.

"How is it my fault?" my mother asked innocently.

"_You_ refused to give her the car for one night because you just _had_ to go shopping for yet another outfit for the twins because heaven forbid that they wear the same thing twice! And now she's got the flu and can't get out of bed!"

"She didn't have to-"

"Don't you dare say she didn't have to go!" I snapped, "Jess never does anything she wants to do because she doesn't want to burden you all and the one time, _the_ _one_ _time_, she wants to do something you tell her she can't!"

My mother was silent and I let out an angry groan. I grabbed my raincoat and umbrella, going towards the door while slipping on a pair of flip-flops.

"Where do you think you're going? It's pouring out!"

"Oh so _now_ you care?" I spat, "I'm going to take care of Jess because you're obviously too busy to check on your own daughter. Mother, you need to look at yourself and analyze your parenting skills."

I went out into the rain and slammed the door closed. Seeing as Jess took my bike and no one else had a bike, why I don't know, I had to walk. I didn't mind, the rain-filled air smelled sweet and I love the rain. It was a warm summer rain so it felt nice when drops fell on my bare legs and feet.

I soon arrived at the house and ran up the lawn and to the door. I knocked and rang the door bell, shaking out my umbrella and jacket so I didn't drag too much water in. A man in a suit opened the door and stared down haughtily at me.

"My name's Emily Belitorini and my sister said she was sick. I wonder if I could see her?"

"Come in," the man said. It wasn't a cold tone but it wasn't a friendly one either.

I followed the man to a room where I handed him my sopping wet jacket and umbrella. I looked down and realized my legs and shoes were also soaked. The man didn't say anything so I decided he must have thought it all right to walk around the house in them. He led me to a door and told me to wait outside. I waited as I heard him announce me to the owners. He looked at me and nodded for me to enter.

Two older people, a man and a woman, were sitting with straight backs. They had graying red hair and I knew they must be Brian and Rachael's parents. Rachael was there and was looking at my soaked lower body with distain. David was there as well and he and the other man stood and bowed to me. I stood there with my hands in my pockets and decided that wasn't polite so I took them out quickly and placed them folded in front of me.

"Please, I'm sorry I kinda just burst in here but I heard that my sister was sick," I said earnestly, "Could I see her?"

"She's upstairs, she just had lunch," David said and I turned to him with a little surprise.

"Thanks," I said sincerely and left after nodding to them all. I raced upstairs and saw there were many rooms. However, only one had a woman leaving with a tray of a half-finished lunch. I went inside and found my sister lying in bed, looking absolutely horrible.

"Ems," Jess said hoarsely, sitting up a little, "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh Jess, this is all my fault," I said as I sat by her bedside, "I shouldn't have made you come. How do you feel?"

"Fine," she said and suddenly began a fit of coughing. I raised my eyebrows disbelievingly and she added, "Well, I've been better but they've been so kind to me while I've been here. When Brian saw I was feeling unwell, he carried me up to the bed. His parents have had all the servants make sure I am well cared for. I feel like I'm being a burden though."

"You're not a burden."

I turned and saw Brian standing in the doorway. He flushed and began stuttering.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…didn't mean to eavesdrop, I j-just wanted to tell…tell you Emily that you are wel-welcome to stay with us until your sister is better. We really don't mind having you here Jess."

"Thanks Brian," my sister said and stretched, yawning widely.

"You should rest," Brian said kindly, "You need your strength to get better. Good afternoon."

He bowed and left. After making sure my sister was all right, I left her in peace and went downstairs to find everyone in one of the many sitting rooms. There were some books on the table and I picked one up, happy to see it was one of my favorite classics. Everyone else was occupied in something so I thought it wouldn't be rude to read over my favorite parts.

"Tell us Emily," Rachael said just as I opened the book, "How long have you lived here?"

"I was two when we moved from the city," I said, setting down the book, "My dad transferred to the local hospital here so we wanted him to be closer to work."

"Ah, your father is a doctor then?" the older man asked with interest.

"Yes sir, he's a cardiologist," I said with a polite smile.

There were a couple more seconds of silence and I went to grab the book when Rachael spoke again. However it was not to me so I flipped through the pages.

"David, who are you writing to now?" she asked with a hint of impatience.

"Guess," he said without looking up from his laptop.

"Well, you just wrote to your aunt the other day so I am assuming it is your sister Virginia. Please send her my love."

"Once again I am the simple messenger," he muttered but I heard him. I twisted my face to hide a smile and kept on reading as he continued in a louder tone, "Of course, she would just _hate_ to not hear from you once out of the many times I write to her."

I turned my laugh into a cough and covered my mouth. Once I stopped, I found everyone looking at me and smiled nervously.

"I love Virginia as though she were my own sister," Rachael continued, "Did you know Emily that she is a most accomplished pianist?"

"Up until this point, I didn't know David had any relatives," I said, "But I'm glad to hear it."

"She's competed in a lot of competitions all over Europe," said Rachael and I knew what she was getting at. She was trying to compare David's sister to my own. "And is extremely friendly but polite. When is she coming David? I miss her already."

"When my aunt can bear to send her," said David, still typing, "My aunt is rather weak and needs someone to take care of her. My sister is home schooled so she is my aunt's nanny you could say."

"It must be a shame to be so far from her," I said, looking up from my book, "I know that if Jess was living across the ocean I'd die without her."

"But David was telling us that you have other sisters," the older woman said, looking up from her needlepoint, "Surely you would not be lonely with them around?"

I looked at the man bent over his computer. Good God, what had he told these refined people about my sisters?

"Yes, I have three younger ones. Margaret is also a great piano player and then there're the twins, Louisa and Kathleen. They have…unique personalities that clash with mine more often than Jess."

"There are six women in one house, including your mother?" the older man asked in shock, "How does your father survive?"

"He has his own bathroom," I said. I had expected laughter but all was silent. "He's at work a lot so he doesn't have to deal with us as much as my mother does," I said with a shrug.

Everyone nodded and went back to their work, except for David who had been working the entire time. I resisted the urge to sigh as I went back to my book. I couldn't wait to get Jess out of this place.

It seemed our mother forgot where we were until my dad came home at eight o' clock and asked about us. So at eight forty-five, there was a knock at the front door. I was pulling on the night clothes Rachael so kindly offered me.

"Her parents probably made her," I said when Jess remarked about the kindness of the sister.

There was a knock and a maid came in, curtseying when she entered and closed the door.

"Pardon me but there is a woman downstairs who says she is your mother."

I pulled a robe around me and went downstairs with the maid to find my mother examining the room, probably calculating the price of every single article of furniture.

"What are you doing?" she demanded upon seeing me in a nightgown and robe, "Where's Jess?"

"Upstairs resting," I said tersely, "She's got the flu because she was out in the rain."

"Well get her out of bed and into the car, we're leaving."

"She's too tired and achy to move!" I said, trying really hard to control my temper, "Mother, just let her stay the night. Brian said they didn't mind and I'll stay too. I don't want her to stay here alone another night."

"You'll do no such thing!" my mother snapped, "You've already overextended your invitation. Now get Jess and let's go. The girls are home and your father needs to rest. He's had a long day."

"Oh yes!" I said, finally cracking, "Because when the twins are home alone for more than two seconds, you begin to worry but you never mind when Jess and I are home alone for days!"

"Excuse me?"

I looked and found the older couple standing in the doorway with Brian. I could've slapped my head, they must've thought we were so rude! We were arguing in their house, in their presence!

"Hello, my name is John Matson and this is my wife Elizabeth," the man said with a bow, "We are Brian's parents. It really is no trouble to have your girls here. They will be in the same room and the boys will be on the other side of the house. This place is too large for us alone."

"Very well, if you insist," my mother said, taking out her keys, "Thank you, I better get home then. The girls can just walk home I think." She turned to me and I glared at her as she said, "I'm taking the twins shopping tomorrow so you have the key. Let yourselves in and start dinner. I'll have it all laid out."

"Yes Mother," I said, trying to be on my best behavior in front of the others.

My mother left and I turned to the Matson's, apologizing to them for having to see my mother and I arguing. They were nice about it so I soon went up to the room I was sharing with Jess and went to bed. It had been quite a day.

_Author's Note: Thanks to those who have reviewed, your reviews brighten my day. For those who haven't reviewed, please make me smile and tell me what you think of the story. Do you hate it? Do you love it? Should I keep going with this story or should I stop? I'd really like to know what you all think. Also, I posted a Sherlock Holmes fanfic so check that out if you like mysteries. Thank you! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I do not own Pride and Prejudice…those are the saddest seven words I have ever seen! Oh well, enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 4

Jess said she was feeling absolutely perfect the next morning, but I didn't believe her. I knew she probably heard my mother and my argument last night and wanted to keep the peace. That was Jess's way, she was always playing the mediator between the two conflicting sides. After a wonderful breakfast, the Matsons wished that Jess made a full recovery. Rachael, they said, was still asleep but Brian and David were downstairs when we left.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay," Jess said to Brian as they walked to the car that would take us home, "I really do appreciate it."

"It was nothing, really," Brian said, putting an arm around Jess's shoulders and helping her to the car. The Matsons had insisted on letting their driver take us home. "We were glad to have you. Well not under the circumstances obviously, but I…I hope to see you when you are healthy again."

"Thanks Brian," Jess said quietly.

I turned to the Matsons as we approached the car.

"I don't know how I can thank you for letting my sister recover here," I said.

"It was a pleasure," Mrs. Matson said kindly, "We hope that she makes a full recovery."

I smiled and went to get into the car after Jess. Someone grabbed my hand and I quickly looked to see David helping me into the car. I frowned slightly at him as he closed the door and the car drove off. I turned around to look out the back and saw him looking down at his hand as though he were looking for something on it. I sighed and leaned back in the car seat.

_He's probably looking for commoner germs,_ I thought furiously as we drove down the street. Jess let out a sneeze and I handed her a tissue.

"I want you to go straight upstairs and sleep, I'll bring you up some soup later," I said as I thanked the driver and followed Jess into the house.

It seemed that Mags went to the mall with the others or was with her friends. The house was deserted so I sent Jess upstairs and heated up some chicken noodle soup. As I watched the soup go from solid to liquid, I remembered when my mother would actually make the soup with us. Now, if we wanted the homemade soup, we had to make it ourselves. My mother used to make everything but now she'd rather order out.

Shaking my head, I boiled the noodles and got dinner ready. _Frozen Chinese food, my favorite!_ I thought while rolling my eyes. Before I heated it up, I put the food to my nose and gagged. It was way too old, when was the last time we had Chinese food? I felt nauseous as I remembered it was quite a long time ago and promptly threw out the food. It seemed I would be making dinner tonight.

June went by faster than I wanted and July went by even faster. Jess and Brian hung out about once a week and I was happy to see that they were becoming closer as friends. Jess assured me that was all they were, but I refused to believe that Brian didn't have any feelings beyond friendship. And, thank heavens for me, I didn't have to see David. The only time I saw him after spending the evening at their house was when we were at the mall.

Jess and I had to find something to wear for the start-of-school picnic because all our old clothes were so worn from wearing them often. We were leaving the food court area after buying soft pretzels to keep us going.

"I wuf prefsles!" I said, closing my eyes as I took a big bite.

"Don't stuff it all in at once Em!" Jess said with a laugh, "You'll choke!"

"I can'f helf if," I said, "Sooooo gooft!"

"Honestly Em, you-Brian!"

I looked up and saw Brian and David leaving a store. I swallowed my pretzel all at once and choked on it. Jess patted me on the back as I coughed and tears formed in my eyes. I recovered quickly and wiped my eyes.

"All choked up to see us Emily?" Brian asked with a laugh.

"You surprised me," I said with a laugh as sweet oxygen filled my lungs, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yes, I had to drag David with me," he said, "We have to get our school supplies but David wanted to go somewhere less populated."

"Are you shy David?" I asked with a smile.

"No, I just prefer to be around people who are up to my standard."

Brian looked mortified and turned to us, looking extremely apologetic. I didn't know what to say at first but then found my voice.

"Well then, we'll leave you in peace. That is, I hope at least your friends are _up to your standard_?"

Jess waved good-bye to a shock-faced Brian as I took her arm and led her away. As I was leaving, I heard Brian turn to David.

"Couldn't keep quiet could you? Just had to say something nasty? Now she's…"

His voice died away before I could hear the end of that conversation. He was so arrogant! I couldn't stand him! And to think, I would be in the same year as him. My only hope was that he would be in none of my classes. Hey, a girl could dream right?

The day of the picnic was a beautiful day. It was as if the summer season wanted to go out with a bang. Teenagers were running around eating grilled foods and dancing to music. Jess, Chelsea, and I were lounging by the grill, enjoying the smell of the food but too full and lazy to eat anything else. Mags was hanging out with her friends, all of them dressed in black. Mags was in the category of a goth, though I hated to admit I was related to one of those weirdos. She just wasn't into the whole people scene. It was a shame because she was a very nice person.

Lisa and Kath were with their large group of friends. They were in the popular group, much to my dismay. I was surprised that they got the grades to get into high school, they were all dumb as dirt. As for Chelsea and I, we were in our own two-person clique. We weren't with the jocks because we weren't obsessed with sports but we weren't in the nerds because we weren't the top-grade students. Jess was in that category, she was a genius.

"Is it really true that junior year is the year from hell?" Chelsea asked as we lay in the grass.

"As long as you're organized and keep up with your work," Jess said, "You'll be fine. Only the procrastinators say it's a rough year."

There was a pause and I said, "So, for me then, it'll the year from hell."

The other two laughed until someone cleared their throat. I sat up and covered my eyes to see a nerdy looking boy.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"Do you want to dance with me?" he asked me.

"Oh…um…" I looked at the other two as they tried not to chuckle at my misfortune, "Actually, I promised someone else I'd dance with them."

"Who?" he asked with a frown.

"Uh…him," I said, pointing to a random guy. The nerdy boy looked to where I pointed and walked quickly up to the poor guy. I cursed and jumped up after them, calling him back while Jess and Chelsea roared with laughter. He ignored me and tapped the guy I had pointed to on the shoulder. He turned and I saw it was David.

"Did you promise to dance with her?" the nerd asked in a nasally voice.

David looked at me with raised eyebrows. _!_ I thought, _He's going to say no and I'll have to dance with the nerd while he laughs at me._

"Yes I did."

My jaw dropped but I closed it quickly, remembering that I had to act like I was expecting this. The nerd grumbled and walked away, leaving David and I standing there.

"Well?" he said expectantly.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Shall we?" He held out his arm and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Look, I seriously picked a random guy to get him off my back. I don't want you to feel like you have to dance with me. I know I'm not up to your standard or whatever."

"I think one dance won't kill me," he said and I paused. "Unless you want me to find that poor lad and tell him you're all his…"

That convinced me. I took his arm and was led out onto the dance floor. A slow song began and I seriously thought he'd leave when he realized he'd have to touch me. To my great shock, he didn't and instead, his put one hand on my waist and the other in mine.

"I thought you only danced when you couldn't help it," I said coolly.

"Well I couldn't leave a maiden to fend for herself, now could I?"

I looked up at him. Was he serious or being sarcastic? His face was blank so I guessed sarcasm.

"I'm not completely helpless you know. I would have figured something out if you hadn't come to my rescue."

"Yes but isn't it better to be rescued? Then you do not have to worry of thinking of some inadequate excuse."

I didn't speak and looked around the dance area. I saw my sister Lisa dancing with an extremely handsome man that had obviously crashed the party. He was from the nearby military academy because he was still in his uniform. David looked to where I was staring and instantly tensed.

"Is that your sister over there?" he asked tersely.

"Unfortunately," I said, "But who's her partner? Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately," he said, "That's William. He used to live in England but moved here to "make his fortune" as he so kindly put it."

"I take it you two didn't get along?"

"We were the best of friends," David said and saw my doubtful expression, "Oh yes, William is a great maker of friends but keeping them? That is a different story."

I looked at William thoughtfully. He didn't look like a man who would be friends with a man like David. He actually seemed to find joy in life and no one could do that if they knew David. The song ended and David immediately let go of me. He was obviously anxious to get away.

"Don't let me keep you, O Knight in Shining Armor," I said sarcastically, "You are free to go back to your high status friends."

He just bowed and left. I stormed back to where Chelsea and Jess were to find only Chelsea sitting on a towel.

"You look pissed, what's up?" she asked as I flopped down next to her.

"So you know the guy I pointed to," I said angrily, "It turned out to be David."

"No way!" Chelsea said with her hands over her mouth, "What happened?"

"He said he did ask me to dance so, of course, I had to do it," I said, running my fingers through my hair, "He started telling me about this guy he knew back in England and then the song ended. I swear, you'd of thought I was a hot stove or something the way he let go of me!"

"Consider yourself lucky Em," she said as she lay back down, "At least you only had to be in his presence for about two minutes."

I sighed and lay against the fence, saying, "At least I didn't have to dance with that nerd. But where's Jess?"

"Bet you can guess."

"With Brian?" Chelsea nodded and I continued, "It's so nice to see her happy. I really think that Brian likes her."

"Unfortunately a guy won't feel anything more without some encouragement," Chelsea said with a sigh, "If Brian doesn't think Jess likes him, he'll give up."

"But surely he must know!" I cried, "She's extremely open with him."

"For Jess, I agree but he doesn't know that Jess is so shy," Chelsea said gently, "He may take her timidity as a reaction to her not liking him. If Jess wants to stay with Brian, she needs to show her emotions more."

"That's not her way though," I said, "He has to know she likes him, why else would she spend her time with him?"

"To be nice to him? To humor him? Listen Em, I really don't try to figure out the workings of a guy's mind but take it from someone who's seen it, guys need encouragement so they know if they're on the right track."

I shook my head and changed the subject. We talked for a while until Jess came back alone and joined our conversation. Finally, it was time to go home and we journeyed back. The entire way, Lisa wouldn't stop talking about William.

"He goes to the military academy and he's British!" she squealed, "I just love a man in uniform!"

"What's he like?" I asked. I was curious to see if he was anything like David.

"He's so kind and loves everything I love! We could talk for hours!"

"So he likes guys, parties, and doing his nails?" I asked and Lisa slapped my arm.

"No you idiot!" she snapped, "He enjoys the movies and music I like."

"So he likes chick-flicks and boy-bands?"

"Urgh! Like you'd understand, I saw you dancing with David. Anyone who likes him couldn't possibly understand William and me."

"I do not like David!" I said furiously, "He and I are as close to being boyfriend and girlfriend as Hitler and Mother Theresa! I only danced with him because it was either him or a nerd."

"I'd take the nerd," Kath said, "David's weird."

"You just don't like him because he remarked coldly to your attempts of flirting," Mags said, "I don't understand the art of flirting. It's just a way for girls to show how stupid they can be."

"Good thing these two don't have to act," I muttered and Jess chuckled.

"What?" Kath and Lisa asked together, causing Jess and I to laugh harder.

The first day of school is my second favorite day. The last day of school is my favorite, obviously. Anyway, what I love most is figuring out where I have to go, who's in my class, and if I got the good teachers or not. Everyone is hugging their friends and talking about their summers while trying to navigate their way through crowded hallways. The rush of it all makes me excited.

I walked into my first class, physics, and sat at a lab table. Everyone found their friends and began pairing up and, like always, I was left to myself. I didn't mind working alone, partner work always annoyed the crap out of me. Seriously, it never works out the way it's supposed to. The smarter partner always ends up doing all the work while the other sits back and texts their friend or whatever. Then they both get the same grade for it because, even though the teacher swears they watch for the real workers, they don't care. That would mean they actually have to pay attention and who wants to do that on a Monday morning? I thought so.

As the teacher began telling us what our first lab would be, the door opened and David walked in. He handed the teacher, a plump balding man, a note. The professor read the note, smiled warmly to him and then the class.

"Everyone, this is our new student David Darson. He's from England but I know all of you will make him feel at home. Now, who doesn't have a partner? Ah you my dear, can I count on you to make Mr. Darson feel right at home?"

"Yes sir," I said, not looking at David. Great, simply fantastic! The man I hated the most was now my lab partner!

David walked over and sat on the bench next to me. I could feel eyes on me from all the other girls in the room. It was obvious that they would have died to have David as their lab partner.

_You haven't met him yet though_, I thought darkly as the professor handed out the directions.

"Are you any good at science?" I asked as we got out the supplies we needed.

"Average, you?"

"It's not my thing," I said with a shrug, "But read a line from Shakespeare and I can tell you the play."

"_But I have that within which passeth show/ These but the trappings and the suits of woe_."

"Hamlet."

"_Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble_."

"Macbeth, not many people know that's where it originally came from," I said with a smile.

"_When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth_."

"Nice try," I said as I pulled the directions towards me, "Sherlock Holmes in _The Sign of Four_."

"You know your British literature," he said with a hint of surprise.

"I like to read," I said with a shrug, "But come on. We have to finish this by the end of the period."

We worked until the bell rang and the professor came around to examine our work. We passed, thank heavens! As I went to all my classes, I noticed that David was in most of my classes. He was in all but lunch and math. Thankfully, Rachael wasn't in any of my classes so I didn't have to deal with her. At the end of the day, as I rode my bike with Chelsea while Jess sat on my handlebars, I had to admit that all in all, it was a good first day back.

_Author's Note: I'd like to take this opportunity to thank two lovely reviewers who have reviewed every chapter: MissdaVinci77 and PricklyPearPersephone. You guys rock and I can't thank you enough for your continual support. Of course, I also love my other reviewers. Knowing you guys like the story makes me grin like a little kid on Christmas! __ Finally, I'd like to thank my little sister because without her there would be no Emily Belitorini. Besides sharing a first name, my main character also shares a lot of my sister's personality. She's the one who inspired me to write this story. Maybe she'll finally read Pride and Prejudice now…anyway, go forth and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of Jane Austen's characters. :( __Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

The weeks went by and the weather became colder. Jess told me that she and Brian were in all the same classes and that, to her immense glee, she had to bring him up to speed with most of their classes. David and I managed to work together without snapping at each other too much. We had our good days and bad days, most of them bad days but I have to say for my part I really tried not to snap. He would just say such arrogant things that I lost my temper. Thankfully, I never threw anything…yet.

The month of October was cool like it always was. There was a Halloween dance and Jess was hoping Brian would ask her to it. However, her hopes were dashed one morning when I brought in the mail. The twins were at their cheerleading practice, Mags was out with her friends, and our parents were out doing errands.

"Jess!" I called up to her from the kitchen, "There's a letter here for you from a certain person of the male sex!"

I never saw my older sister come down the stairs faster than she did that time. In a matter of seconds, she was ripping open the envelope and reading the letter to herself. I watched as her face, which had been full of hope and joy, fall. Her hands dropped to her sides and she looked at me.

"They're leaving," she whispered, "Brian said that David is anxious to see his younger sister and ailing aunt and Brian will go with him. He wrote to tell me not to come to his house tomorrow for the study session, they won't be there."

"What?" I said, "No, that can't be right."

"You can read the letter, I don't mind," Jess said and pushed the letter into my hands.

Cautiously, I took the note and read it to myself. It was brief and distant, not at all like how I imagined Brian to be.

_Dear Jess,_

_I regret to inform you that my sister, David, and I are leaving for a little while. David's aunt, who is weak with illness, wants to see him more and he dearly misses his sister. You have not met her but she is a kind soul and one whom anyone would wish to call their own sister. Because of our departure, our review sessions will have to cease for the time being. I do not know when we will be returning, if at all._

_Sincerely,_

_Brian_

"I just can't believe he's leaving…so suddenly," Jess said, "They just got here. I don't understand it."

I stared at the letter. Something just didn't make sense, the timing of it all. It was the middle of the first semester and the next long vacation wasn't until Christmas. How were they to get all their work when they were across the Atlantic Ocean?

"Listen Jess," I said soothingly, "We can never understand the way a guy's mind works. But what I can tell you is that if this is how he's going to treat you after all you've done for him, he's certainly not worth your time. The least he could do was come over and apologize for leaving so suddenly, maybe even give an explanation and answer your questions."

Jess nodded and her lip began to tremble. I held out my arms and she ran into them, crying into my shoulder.

"Hey," I whispered, patting her back, "He's not worth crying over. Don't make him seem important, he's just a guy. There is no guy on this earth worth crying over. You're a tough girl Jess."

"I thought…I thought he liked me," she said, her voice muffled slightly by my sweatshirt, "I don't understand why he's acting to cold towards me if he liked me! You said he liked me, Chelsea said he liked me, had we all read him wrong? Did he really feel nothing towards me?"

I didn't know how to answer so I just patted her back as she cried some more. After she calmed herself down, she assured me she was all right and went up to our room. I sat down in the living room and pulled out a book, their pages usually calling to me to leave the crazy world I lived in. However this time, I could not concentrate on forming pictures with the printed words. I rushed up the stairs and into my closet. I pulled out my sketchbook and flipped through its well-worn pages. I had done a lot of sketching over the summer and found it soothing.

"Care to join me?" I asked, waving my book with a grin, "I'll draw you if you want."

"I'm fine for now, but thanks Em," Jess said, shaking her head and trying to look fine, "You go on ahead but be sure to be home by lunch."

I nodded, grabbed my CD player, and went out the door. I walked to the field by the trail and sat against a bare tree to sketch the landscape. It was so pretty with the changing leaves that I wished I had colors. Then again, I'd probably ruin it. For me, it always seems that when I try to put color in my pictures it makes it look terrible.

I admit that I play my music loud while I work and I sing…most likely louder than people want to hear. That was probably why I didn't realize I had company until they were standing over me and their shadow passed over my work. I jumped up to my feet and wheeled around.

"Chelsea!" I said, clutching my chest and laughing, "You scared the crap out of me, what's up?"

"Did you hear the news about our new neighbors?" she asked and I nodded, "I ran over here as soon as I could to tell you. I know how close you two were with them."

"Me not so much," I said with a smile, "But thanks anyway. Did you hear why?"

"Only that David is needed back home and Brian wants to go with him. It's strange though because school isn't even close to being over. How will they continue their work?"

"Aw shit!" I said suddenly, "I just remembered, David's my lab partner! How the hell am I supposed to do my work without him? He didn't even have the common curtsey to send me a letter or anything! What, did he just expect me to know from the letter Jess got? How does he know if I even read Jess's letters?"

"Probably doesn't care though, does he?" my friend said with a shrug, "I guess he assumes you'll know when he doesn't show up. So what are you doing here? Let me see your work."

"It's still in progress," I said sheepishly as I handed over my sketchbook, "I have to finish up those trees over there and then-"

"Jeez Em!" Chelsea exclaimed, "Holy crap, this is amazing! How long have you been working on this?"

"About a half an hour," I said.

"Seriously? This would take me at least two hours and it wouldn't look anything like this! You've got a gift Ems, don't stop doing this stuff. Oh and I loved your singing by the way, I didn't know you took lessons."

"I don't," I said, blushing harder than ever.

"You're trying out for the play this year, that's final!" Chelsea said, patting my arm, "I thought it was a recording at first but then I saw you didn't have a radio."

"Enough flattery, you'll make my head grow larger than it already is," I said as I stood up and stretched out my cramped legs, "Let's go back to my place. I need to check and see if Jess is okay. This whole moving thing really hit her hard. I hope Brian rots in hell for what he's putting her through."

October passed and November hit with a mean streak. I managed to pull through my physics without a partner and eventually began to enjoy working alone. I didn't have to consult anyone or ask their opinion like the others did. It was me and only me, just the way I liked it.

Jess was a wreck until the end of November. Luckily, her grades didn't drop because of her depression but she wasn't as happy or cheerful as she used to be. I could tell that Brian was the sole occupant of her mind, no matter how I tried to drive him out with diversions. However, once November actually hit, another subject connected to Brian was all Jess thought about.

Every year, one senior student who the faculty feels deserves it gets to go over to Europe for a month to study at our sibling school, Sts. Paul and Elizabeth, in London. Ever since Jess heard about this honor, that has been her goal. Our family has never left the country and Jess wanted more than anything to do some traveling before she became a doctor. Now though, I knew Jess wanted to go so she'd be in the same vicinity as Brian, who had told her that was where David's aunt and sister lived.

"She lives in the best house in the city," Brian had told her one day, "Well, second to that of the queen, Buckingham Palace."

Once again, it was I who was getting the mail when I saw a letter from the school addressed to Jess. I handed her the envelope, this time with the entire family as an audience, and watched as she tore it open and read the letter. She gasped and began crying.

"What's wrong?" my dad asked and read the letter, "Dear Jessica, we at Sts. William and Mary pride hard work and blah, blah, blah…we know that you are a model student who's diligence blah, blah, aha! _That is why we would like to honor you with the option of spending the entire month of December at our sibling school Sts. Paul and Elizabeth!_ Oh Jess, why are you crying? You got it!"

"I'm…so…happy!" she said through her sobs.

Our dad chuckled and embraced his eldest daughter. Mags and I joined the hug while our mother and the twins watched on.

"She can't go!" Lisa exclaimed, "_We_ have never even left the country and she gets to go to London, one of the fashion capitals of the world!"

"Maybe when you're a senior, you'll get to go," I said with mock sweetness, "But I doubt it."

"Please, don't start arguing," Jess said as she wiped her eyes, "I can go, right?"

"Of course!" my dad said and looked at his wife expectantly. When she didn't respond, he said, "Honey, don't you think Jess deserves this?"

"Of course I do, I just don't like the idea of her going across the country to learn when she can do that right here."

I bit my tongue, literally I could taste blood in my mouth. Before I could say anything nasty, I took Jess upstairs and to our room so our parents could talk. I didn't realize Mags had followed us until she spoke in our room.

"Why does Mom hate us?" she asked.

"Our mom doesn't hate us," said Jess, "Don't say stuff like that Mags, she loves us very much."

"Funny way of showing it then," I said furiously, "It's always the twins this and the twins that, the three of us have to fight to even get her attention when we need shampoo! Jess, she's considering not letting you go to the one thing that you've been dying to do since freshman year! Mother's are supposed to be selfless but all I ever see her be is selfish."

"She never used to be like this," Mags said quietly and we looked at her, "Oh I know I was just a year old, but how could I forget those times? They were the best I've had with her. Remember how she used to sing us to bed or let us come sleep with her when we were scared? Or the time I scraped my knee and she did the chicken dance to make me laugh?"

"Now we go to sleep before she does and, if we get scared, we have to suck it up," I said, "And if she was caught doing the chicken dance, I don't know who would kill her first: Lisa or Kath."

We laughed grimly and Mags left the room, coming back with old photo albums.

"I stole these from Dad's study," she explained as we flipped through them together, "Mom hid them there so no one would have to see what she looked like when she was normal."

The three of us shared memories, laughed at funny pictures, and even cried a little. Why couldn't things have stayed the same? Why did we have to move to a place that tore our family apart? How could someone's whole personality change just because of new surroundings?

Footsteps on the stairs caused us to jump and shove the albums under my bed. Our parents came in and announced that Jess could go on the trip under the condition she called every evening and checked in whenever she could. Jess thanked them both profusely until our dad told her to get some rest. Mags left with them and we all fell asleep. That evening, I dreamed of our old life and I had never slept as sweetly as I did that evening.

The day Jess left for London was the saddest day of my life. Thank heavens I had Mags or I would have gone mad. She ended up moving into Jess's bed because I asked her to. It was too lonely without someone else in the room.

Mags has always loved not only the piano, but also theatre and filming. Since she was old enough to hold a video camera she was filming. Jess and I used to act out plays she had written herself and she'd make movies out of them. She still had them in a box and we spent the first couple of days of Christmas break watching them. Because Mags was so technologically savvy, she was able to set up a video conferencing system between Jess and us. Everyday, we'd talk for hours on end. I could tell Jess was trying not to show the pain that was slowly ebbing away…_very_ slowly.

"Honestly Em, I am completely over him," she said to me one evening, "If he and I were to pass on the street, I wouldn't even give him a second look."

"Does he know you're there?" I asked cautiously.

"I sent him a letter before I left to his old address so I'm hoping the post office will forward it to his new address, if he left one. I haven't heard from him here and I told him the school was a boarding school. I even wrote the note on the stationary from the school so it has the address right on it." She paused and stared off for a second and snapped back to life. "Like I said, I'm over him…but you haven't gotten any letters for me?"

"Nothing except the influx of college letters," I told her sadly, "And I check everyday."

"Don't worry about it," Jess said with a sigh, "So how's the Christmas decorating coming?"

"You know how it is," I said with a roll of my eyes, "Mother puts up all the new decorations and tries to outdo the neighbors while Mags and I take them down and replace them with the old ones. Mother gets pissed, Dad tells us to stop, and life goes on. I wish you could come back for Christmas, it won't be the same without you."

"I think you'll survive, I'll be home in two and a half weeks."

Jess had no idea just how bad things would get. It was the third day of Christmas break and all of us who were in the country were eating breakfast.

"Erin," Lisa said as she drank her low-fat smoothie, "We made you an appointment for tomorrow."

"You need a boob job," said Kath, "It's sad and rather embarrassing."

"He's the best in the business," continued Lisa as she took another sip.

"You really think I need one?" our mother asked, looking down.

"Definitely," the twins said together.

"Well…okay then, if you think I need one," our mother said and went back to her breakfast. I looked around the table, not believing what I just heard. Mags had dropped her spoon in her cereal and had milk all over her shirt, but didn't notice. Our eyes met and looked at our father.

"Dad, aren't you going to say anything?" I asked.

"About what?" He looked up from his newspaper with confusion. He hadn't been paying attention at all.

"Mom wants to get a breast augmentation," Mags said with disgust, "Personally I find it horrid to change the way God created you to be."

"Oh." Our dad looked at his wife from across the table, "Well then…uh…"

I dropped my fork on my plate, pushed away from the table, and ran up to my room. Slamming the door, I flung myself onto my bed. Dad wasn't going to do anything, he never did. He used to be involved in family conversations but now? He just ate while reading the newspaper and zoomed out of the house. I could see in his eyes that he hated the changes he saw around him but felt there was nothing he could do. Our family was falling apart and he, the supposed head of the family, sat there and watched.

There was a knock at my door and my mother came in. I glared at her until she dropped her gaze and looked at my open closet.

"We need to make a shopping trip," she noted, "Look at those shirts!"

"They fit so I wear them," I said icily, "I don't need piles of clothes to be happy."

"Look Em, I know you and I aren't as close as we used to be." I sat up a little, was she going to try and make amends? Was she going to admit she was acting immature? "I just can't figure our why. Ever since we moved here, your whole attitude has changed."

"_My_ attitude?" I said, jaw dropping.

"Yeah and…I know about you and Chelsea."

"What about us?" I asked suspiciously. Where was she going with this?

"Please don't kid with me Emily, you know that you can tell me anything. I know that it's not the norm but…but I'm willing to accept the two of you."

My mind was whirling and I blinked several times. Was she insinuating that Chelsea and I were…? Oh my God.

"Hold on just one second," I said, anger bubbling dangerously, "Who told you this?"

"The twins, they said they wanted to tell me sooner but they thought it was a phase."

"They're lying," I said furiously, "I can't believe they would say that about me or that you actually believe it!"

"Think about my position Emily, you've never date anyone, you never express crushes, and you dress like a guy!" my mother said tersely.

"I do not dress like a guy! And you want to know why I don't talk about guys? Because one: Lisa and Kath are such whores that they'd steal them and two: you don't give a damn about anyone but the twins and yourself!"

"Don't use that tone and language wi-"

"You're getting a boob job!" I shouted, "_A boob job_ for Christ's sake, just because the twins said you needed one! Now you can't tell me that you care about us because Mags and I are dead set against it, Jess would be too if she were here. As for Dad, he's sick and tired of this new you that he doesn't even talk at mealtimes!"

"What's the big deal if I want to look young?"

"Why stop at breast implants? Maybe next time you should get lipo and then botox and then lip injections? You know what, why not make your face totally different? Look like Heidi Pratt for all I care!" She was silent and I felt tears pricking my eyes. I got down on my knees and pulled out one of the old albums.

"Where did you find those?" my mother asked with tight lips, "You're not supposed to see those."

"Dad's office," I retorted. I pulled out a picture of my mother and held it up to her, "_This_ is my mother, not this fake woman I see before me. I don't see anything wrong with her, do you?"

"Look at that waist line and tell me-"

"You look normal and healthy!" I yelled over her, "You look like a mother and not some…some freaky woman trying to look like her teenage daughters! You're the one with the issue Mother, not me! _You're_ the one who's changed! Ever since we moved here, you've acted more like a friend than a mother to us. The twins have no limits and do whatever the hell they want and, I'm telling you now Mother, that will cause the entire family trouble."

My mother was silent, looking furiously at me. I don't think I had ever seen her that mad before. But someone had to tell her what for and obviously nobody else wanted to do it. I waited for a punishment, grounding, or at least having something taken away from me. Then, all of a sudden, my mother smiled and began laughing.

"Oh Ems, you're so funny!" she said while chuckling, "You really had me angry there for a minute girlfriend! Now get some rest and tomorrow we'll go shopping for those clothes, okay? Good-night!"

She waggled her fingers at me and closed the door. I was so shocked that I stood there for two full minutes, unmoving. Finally it hit me that I had made no difference whatsoever, she was still going to act like one of the twins. As I stood there, I realized that I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of here and take a break. This place was getting too crazy for me. I had grandparents in Wilmington that I barely knew but they were always asking me to come and visit. Well, they were about to get their wish.

_Author's Note: Looks like life at the Belitorini house is getting pretty insane. What did you think of this chapter? I know it's kinda sad, but don't worry. Everything will turn out all right in the end. Please read and review! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: You know, it makes me sadder each time I say this so do I really have to? I do? Fine, I don't own Pride and Prejudice. I hope your happy now!_

Chapter 6

I grabbed my book bag and pulled out all my schoolbooks, replacing them with extra clothes, money, my sketchbook, and some reading material. I ran into the bathroom and put all my cosmetics into a travel case, which I threw into my backpack.

"Are you leaving?"

I spun around and saw Mags leaning against the bathroom door. I had complete forgotten our rooms shared this bathroom.

"Please don't rat on me," I whispered, looking around, "I just need to get out of here for a while."

"I won't breathe a word, but I have some advice," Mags said, "Leave through my window. Use the roof to hop onto the tree branches and climb down the tree. It's the safest and quietest way out because Mom and Dad sleep on the other side of the house."

"Do I want to know how you know this?" I asked with a smile.

"Hey, you're not the only one who needed a break around here," said Mags with a shrug, "Where will you go?"

"Nonna and Grandpa's house in Wilmington," I said as I put my brush in the bag, "I don't know how long I'll be there but I'm leaving a note."

I gave Mags a hug and waited until the house was quiet. While waiting, I wrote a note to my dad to let him know where I was.

_Dear Dad,_

_By the time you get this, I'll be gone. Please don't worry about me, I'm safe and sound. I plan to go to Nonna and Grandpa's house and I ask that you give me some time away. I have a lot to think about and I think you do too. Mother has been acting badly, this much is obvious, but you can help her. Be the rock of the family and be the one to give the twins punishments. Tell Mother not to get the breast augmentation. I know that you can do this because I know you're a strong person._

_Everything has changed since we moved here. I don't know how or why, but it did. Maybe Mother felt pressure to fit in or maybe she was too weak to fight off the twin's loud personalities. All I know is that, in my opinion, moving here was the worst thing we could have done. Please make sure we don't all pay for it._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Emily_

I tip-toed silently into the kitchen, put the note on my dad's placemat at the table, and snuck back upstairs without making a sound. Looking around my room one last time, I went into Mags' room to find her on her desktop editing some film.

"I need you to hold down the fort while I'm away, all right?" I asked as my younger sister got up.

"I'll try," she said quietly and hugged me tightly.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and climbed out the window. Mags watched as I carefully walked to the branches, swung down, and landed on the ground. I waved to her and walked. I was headed to the train station where I'd go to Philly and take another train into Wilmington, Delaware. As I walked, I called my Nonna and Grandpa on my cell phone.

"Hello?" my Nonna answered the phone.

"Nonna, this is Emily."

"Emily? Oh my goodness child, how are you?"

"I'm okay Nonna. Listen, can I stay with you for a while?"

"Of course honey, what's the matter? Is everything all right?"

"I'll tell you everything when I get there. I'm taking the train to Philly and then to Wilmington. Could one of you pick me up there?"

"Yes Emily, Grandpa will be there when you arrive. How are your parents? Do they know where you are?"

"Nonna, I really don't want to talk about that right now, please understand that I need...Nonna, I'm so confused and upset and-"

"Don't work yourself into a fit now, Grandpa will be there and we'll talk when you get here. I love you darling."

"Love you too Nonna."

I hung up the phone and walked quicker. Upon arriving at the station, I paid for my ticket. The train ride wasn't crowded because it was the last train to the city. I just hoped that I would make the train to Wilmington otherwise I'd be stuck in downtown Philly at night, not the best place in the world to be.

Luckily, after a lot of running and quick paying, I made the train. It wasn't a terribly long ride but I was so tired by the time I got off the train. I saw my grandfather right outside the station in his old Ford pickup. I waved him over and he took my bag and threw it in the back. We drove in silence as I felt myself drifting off. Finally, we arrived at the house.

It was a small house with two floors. Everything was neat and tidy and, as soon as I walked in, I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Nonna came in and embraced me like I was her own daughter. She was my father's mother and, for reasons unknown to me, my father didn't get along with his parents that well.

"Oh honey, come here and tell me everything."

I was so overwhelmed with all of this that I began to cry. Now usually I'm not one to cry but I hadn't had an adult to talk to in years. I told my grandparents everything from the changes my mother went though to my dad's reluctance to do anything. I explained how the twins had taken over the household and Jess going to London to try and make amends with Brian. After I had finished, they just sat there with me and comforted me. Then I was sent to bed and slept like I had never before.

Groaning, I opened my eyes and smelled the air with a frown. Bacon, eggs, and…biscuits? I pulled the covers off of me and went down the stairs into the kitchen to find my Nonna making breakfast. Grandpa was reading the paper at the table but put it down when he saw me standing in the doorway.

"How did you sleep?" he asked and my Nonna looked up and grinned at me.

"Fine thanks," I said, running my fingers through my hair, "Is that bacon? Like real, _fried_ bacon?"

"Of course dear, you didn't think we'd feed you tofu, did you?" She laughed at my apparent confusion and continued, "Pull up a chair and breakfast will be ready in just a couple minutes."

I sat next to my grandfather and watched as he did the crossword puzzle. My dad just read the articles, he never did the puzzles in them. He would leave his paper on the table and Jess would take it up to her room and do it in an hour. I was never good at them and would always have to ask Jess for help. I really missed her, especially now.

Breakfast was the tastiest and fattiest I had in ages. Nonna had made a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit breakfast sandwiches for all of us and we actually sat down and talked. No one was rushing anywhere or trying to beat rush hour traffic. I actually laughed at something someone said that was funny and not also sarcastic.

"Now Emily, today we were thinking we'd show you the biggest sight around here, for us at least," Nonna said, "It's not as famous as the Liberty Bell or anything, but it holds a lot of memories."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"The DuPont country club," Grandpa said with a contented smile, "It was where your Nonna and I met all those years ago."

"You see, your grandfather worked at the club," Nonna said, a girlish grin on her face making her look years younger, "He was a bartender and all the girls wanted him to dance with them. Now the employees weren't allowed to interact with the customers more than small talk and giving them drinks."

"But when I saw this little lady, I couldn't say no," Grandpa said and Nonna's grin grew, "We danced all night and while we were closing up, I was fired."

"Ouch," I said with a chuckle, "What happened?"

"Luckily enough I got her number," said Grandpa, "I called her, we went out for many months and I asked her to marry me. She never knew I got fired until I told her right before I proposed to her."

"You can only imagine my shock for both matters," Nonna giggled, "There's actually a celebration at the country club for all those who served in World War II and their family. Would you mind going?"

"Of course I'd like to!" I said happily, "Only I didn't bring anything dressy to wear."

"It's very casual," Grandpa said, "Now go and change. We need to leave in half an hour."

I nodded and ran up to my new room. Obviously it wasn't as big as my old room but I liked it. I had a twin bed with a well-worn bedside table to by right and an old sailor trunk at the end of my bed. The closet was full of summer clothes because this room was used as storage.

The phone rang and I froze in the act of pulling my shirt over my head. Quietly, I snuck to the top of the stairs and listened as my Nonna picked up the phone.

"Hello? Richard, how are you dear?" My dad's name was Richard. "Yes, she's here safe and sound. Calm down Rick, she's perfectly fine. Can you talk to her? I don't think that's the best thing to do…Don't use that tone with me young man! She told me everything she's been through and I am shocked at your behavior. Ignoring your daughters' pleas to be there, to converse with your family! I hope that this is just a phase Richard because I know you are not like this normally. Mmhm…I know…yes, I'll be sure to tell her…whenever she's ready to go back…I love you too son, bye."

I snuck back into my room and closed the door silently. I went over to my bed and sat down, leaning my head against the frame. My door opened and Nonna came in. She saw me on the bed and sighed, coming to sit next to me.

"Your father loves you very much, you do know that right?" she asked.

"I know he does, I just wish my mother felt the same way."

"She does," Nonna said fervently, "She loves you just like your father does."

"Funny way of showing it," I said bitterly, "Nonna, the only things she cares about are the twins and herself. She…she was going to get breast implants. I could take the hair and the attitude but not that, anything but that. To her, the rest of the family is dirt."

"Shh, don't say those things," Nonna said, pulling me close and patting my back gently, "You just need some time away. You know what your dad told me?" I shook my head. "He said he's giving the twins the punishment of a lifetime. No TV, cell phones, parties, or anything but school for the next three months. As for your mother, she's not getting any surgery."

I looked up and saw my Nonna smiling at me. She told me we were leaving so we all went into the car and drove to the country club. Upon arrival, a valet took our car and we walked inside.

"We're going into the ballroom on the right," Grandpa said, looking at the invitation, "It says that the owner of DuPont enterprises will be here to give a speech."

"Oh really? Who's that?" Nonna asked curiously.

"She's a woman who lives in England," Grandpa said, reading the description about her, "Her husband was the owner but he died a few years ago. Her nephew helps her run it and will take over everything when she passes on."

"I guess this cousin works over here then?" I asked, "I mean, how would they know how things run here if they live in England?"

We arrived in the ballroom and found our seat. I met a lot of new people, none of whom were under the age of sixty-five. It was nice to see this place and everything but I eventually became rather bored. I excused myself and told my grandparents I would be back in a bit. I saw a field by the golf course and walked over to it.

There has always been something about nature that comforted me. Now I promise I won't go all Thoreau on you and start talking about how everyone should live in a log cabin without indoor pluming or whatever, but everyone should at least experience a sunrise and a sunset. Personally I think Thoreau took naturalism too far.

As I looked back at the country club, I saw three people standing outside on the porch to the ballroom. They were too far for me to see anything except one of them was old and in a wheelchair. It was probably one of the older men inside who needed some air. I wasn't surprised, the ballroom was so hot because of all the people.

Shuddering, I wrapped my arms around myself. I had forgotten just how cold it was outside and left my heavy jacket in coat check. I had a long-sleeved shirt on and jeans, but I was still cold. It was the end of December after all.

I felt a jacket on my shoulders and turned, expecting to see my Grandpa or Nonna putting my jacket on me. However, it wasn't them.

"David?" I asked, backing away slightly as his jacket slipped off my shoulders, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with my aunt," he said with his hands behind his back, "She owns all of this."

"Whoa there, hold on," I said with wide eyes, "Your aunt is the owner of DuPont? Do you know how big that company is?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," he replied none too friendly.

"Right, I forgot that must be where you get your wealth from," I said, turning cold instantly. I went to take his jacket off my shoulders but he held up his hand.

"It's too cold out here for you not to have anything on," he said.

"I was just going in," I replied angrily, taking off the jacket and shoving it into his hands, "Thanks for your concern."

"What are you doing here anyway?" he called after me as I walked away.

"That isn't any of your business, is it?" I snapped over my shoulder.

"No, I guess it isn't."

I turned around and saw him standing there holding his jacket over his arm. Frowning, I sighed audibly.

"I'm with my grandparents, my grandfather is a war veteran. Don't expect to see any of my other family, they're not here. And if you think I'll tell you why then you're crazier than I thought."

I continued my walk back to the building when I heard him call something else out to me. I didn't hear it so I looked back again.

"What?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry," he said loudly.

I didn't know what to say to that. Why was he apologizing? What was he getting at? I tried to speak but nothing came out so I just turned around and went back to the party. I didn't see David the rest of the time, but I did get the opportunity to meet his aunt and cousin.

They were proud people and I could definitely see where David got his arrogance from. His aunt was very weak and had to be pushed around in a wheelchair but that didn't stop her from being open about everything she hated in life. She ranted to us about everything from illegal immigrants to the difference in ketchup companies. As for the cousin, he was in his late teens or early twenties and never spoke a word except to tell the old woman to keep her voice down and when it was time to go.

"What a bitter woman," Nonna said as the two British people left.

"You think she's bad, you haven't met her nephew," I said as we got our coats from coat check, "He's the most arrogant, self-centered…"

I stopped when I saw the man I was badmouthing standing right outside the doors. He turned and bowed at the sight of us. I introduced David to my grandparents and we stood in awkward silence until the valet came with our car.

"A pleasure to meet you two," David said as he helped me into the car, "And to see you again Emily."

"Thanks," I said with a nod as he closed the door.

We drove home in silence and Nonna made us all something hot to drink. As I sipped my hot chocolate, it was then the subject of David came up.

"He seems like a fine young lad," Nonna said, "I don't know why you were saying all those things about him Emily."

"He only acts like that when there are other people around. He doesn't want to offend those who actually have power over him."

"He helped you into the car though," Grandpa noted as looked up from his paper, "That was very gentleman-like."

"Only because he didn't want to look like a jerk in front of you all," I said, "He knows that you would like a guy who acts like a gentleman and not some hooligan!"

"Well, you know him better than we do dear," Nonna said with a sigh, "But I am usually a good judge of character and he seemed sincerely nice."

"I thought I was a good judge of character too," I whispered, "Until Brian turned around and was a complete jerk to Jess."

"We all make mistakes," Nonna said as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Don't blame yourself about Brian. It's not your fault."

I nodded and went up to bed. There are some days I wish the entire male population would just jump off a cliff. They sure as hell could complicate lives.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have so much fun writing this! I have some bad news for you all, I'm sorry to tell you that I'm going away and won't be back until July 6__th__. That means I won't be able to update until I get back. I'll try to update tomorrow but if I can't, I hope my double update today will make up for it. I promise to update as soon as I get back. Thank you to all my loyal fans out there and I'm going to miss you guys! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I'm back! It's wonderful to be back here writing for you guys, I've missed you! I just want to clear something up that might have confused some people. Nonna is the Italian word for grandmother, pronounced "naw-na". I only mention this in the beginning because it's used in this chapter and I want to make sure everyone understands. Thanks and enjoy!_

Chapter 7

I spent Christmas with my grandparents for the first time. We went to the midnight mass on Christmas Eve and I woke up Christmas morning to find some gifts under the tree. There weren't as many as I would have had at my old house but I actually liked this better. Instead of cold technology that was obviously picked out quickly and at the last minute, these gifts were homemade and with a whole lot of love. I received a hand-knitted sweater, a painted ornament with my name on it, a beautiful beaded bracelet, and fudge.

After pancakes in the form of Christmas trees and reindeers, we sat around the fireplace and traded stories. There was a knock at the door and Grandpa got up to get it. He opened the door and I saw my parents, Mags, and the twins standing in the cold.

"Richard."

"Hi Dad," my father said awkwardly, "We came to drop off yours and Emily's gifts. Can we come in?"

"Well son, that's entirely up to your daughter." He looked back at me and I nodded with my eyes intently upon my hands.

They all came in and sat on the couches. Mags sat next to me and she was the only one I hugged.

"How you holding up?" I whispered.

"Fine," she said quietly, "Dad grounded the twins into the next century, you should have seen how furious he was once he got rolling. As for Mom, he has her on a tight leash as well. Nice going with the letter, I think it snapped him back to reality."

"That was the point," I said, "Any news from Jess?"

"Just a Merry Christmas and she hopes that you are home by the time she comes back," Mags said with a shrug.

"Merry Christmas Emily!" my mother said happily as she handed me a gift. I looked down at the boxes and saw there was a large pile of them. This was going to be a long day.

…

"So Ems," my mother asked me as I put away the last gift, the newest iPod in pink, my least favorite color of all time, "School starts up next week."

"I know," I said calmly.

"Well, you'll have to come home by that time then, won't you?"

"Oh I already have a plan," I said with a smile I knew must have looked fake, "You see, I can take the trains. I'll have to wake up earlier but I won't mind."

"You'd rather wake up at the crack of dawn than live with us?" Lisa said.

"If you can believe it, yes I would," I snapped, eyes flashing dangerously at the oldest twin, "Maybe if you little Nazis would apologize for telling lies about me-"

"We were just telling Erin what everyone else thinks," Kath said wickedly, "You think you'd be a little less obvious about your different preferences."

"If by everyone you mean your stupid little group of friends, I don't give a damn about what they think!"

"Emily," my father said warningly and I shut my mouth, "Girls, apologize to your sister immediately…that means now!"

"We're sorry," they said together with tight lips. My dad nodded approvingly and Mags turned to me.

"We consider them actually apologizing a large step for their overlarge egos," she explained to me, "Dad's working on them actually meaning it."

"Don't worry Ems, you come home whenever you're ready, we understand that this has been really hard for you," my dad said and I smiled a little, "Just know that while you're gone, we'll be working hard to restore the peace around here."

"Thanks Dad," I said.

"Well, we better get going then," my dad said, clapping his hands together, "Girls, go get in the car and wait for us there. Say good-bye to Nonna and Grandpa."

Soon it was just the four adults and me. While my dad was talking with his parents, my mother came over and sat on the couch next to me.

"I know that you're angry with me, that words could probably not come close to describing your anger," she said quietly, "But I just want you to know that I was only acting like that because I thought it would help make life easier for us. I thought it would help us fit in with the neighbors. I realize now that I took it too far. I'm sorry if there were times that you felt that you couldn't talk to me. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like I should have been."

I finally looked at my mother and saw that she was telling the truth. Vision blurring, I nodded. She put her arms around me and held me close as I fought back tears. My dad put a hand on her shoulder and told her that they had to leave. I watched and waved as they pulled out and drove away. Although my mother had apologized, I wasn't ready to go back just yet. I wouldn't deny, however, that it would make coming back a lot easier a transition.

My grandparents and I decided to go for a walk in the park by our house. It seemed that both my grandparents enjoyed the exercise as much as I did. Of course, seeing as I'm younger than they are, I walked on ahead. When I stopped to take in the sights, I saw someone walking towards me in the opposite direction I had come from. It was David.

"Hello," he said as he came closer.

"Hi," I said, "I didn't realize that you were still here. I thought that you'd have gone back to England by now."

"No, my aunt has taken a liking to the States," David said.

We stood there for a couple agonizing seconds before David bowed slightly to me and took off. As I watched him leave, my Nonna put a hand on my shoulder.

"What did you say to him?" she asked curiously, "The two of you were talking and he all of a sudden left faster than lightning."

"I have no idea," I said, still in shock, "Your guess is as good as mine."

…

Christmas break was coming to an end as the New Year approached. To my grandparents' immense surprise, we were all invited to attend the New Year celebration at the DuPont country club. This was so surprising because when David's aunt had talked with us, we were under the impression she hated us. It was a fairly fancy event but I wore the outfit I got for Christmas from my parents. It would fit the occasion perfectly.

Upon our arrival at the country club, the valet once again took our car and we walked into the ballroom. However, instead of old veterans in their army uniforms, there were people from their mid-teens to mid-eighties in fancy attire. My grandparents and I felt awkward because we didn't see anyone we knew. Then my grandparents found an older couple they were acquainted with and stuck with them. I went to get myself a drink when David's older cousin came up to me and asked if I wanted to dance. I agreed, if not a little reluctantly, and walked to the floor.

"So you're a friend of David's?" he asked while we danced.

"Yeah, you could say that," I said awkwardly, "He was my lab partner before he went back home."

"Ah yes, I was under the impression they were going to live there but it's a shame how it happened."

"How what happened?" I asked with a frown.

"Well, don't go telling David that I said this to you but his friend Brian Matson, do you know him?"

"Yes," I said cautiously.

"Well anyway, he was falling into a bad relationship."

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to act casual.

"Brian was getting into a relationship that was not preferable. David wanted to save him from humiliation. You see, David is very loyal to those he deems friends."

"Yes…I can tell," I said quietly. So David was the reason Jess went through all that doubt and hurt? Oh I could have shot him!

When the song ended, I excused myself and went outside. I knew it was absolutely freezing out but I was hoping the cold air would balance out my hot anger. Someone came out onto the deck area and stood next to me, leaning against the railing. I knew it was David but I ignored his presence until he began speaking.

"What is it with you and your attempts to freeze to death?" he asked with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" I asked, barely successful in keeping my rising fury under control.

"I wish to talk to you about something that has been on my mind for some time." Did I detect a hint of nervousness in his tone? "I have been fighting this battle for months now. I have been letting my aunt's expectations of my as well as my status control my feelings."

"I'm…sorry?"

"I am head over heels in love with you Emily," he said.

I paused a little before saying, "Well, I'm sorry for all the confusion I must have caused you, I never meant to. I thought I made my opinion of you quite clear."

"I thought…"

"What, that once you confessed your love to me that I'd fall into your arms like the girls in those stupid love novels? That I'd forget everything you've said and done to my family and me?"

"I don't think I under-"

"You're the reason for my sister's mini-depression!" I snapped, "You forced apart a young couple in love, didn't you?"  
"I did, only for Brian's own good."

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically, "He obviously wasn't happy, you could tell by his smiles and jokes!"

"I thought that your sister didn't love Brian as much as he loved her."

"Of course she loved him!" I said furiously, "The reason she didn't show it as openly is because she's shy! Half the time she doesn't reveal her own emotions to me, her closest sister! Are you sure Brian's vast wealth had nothing to do with it?"

"No, of course not. Though I won't deny that something like that was mentioned…" As soon as he said that, however, he looked like he instantly regretted it.

"What exactly was mentioned?"

"It was thought that your family was using Brian's infatuation to get to his fortune," he said quietly.

"Jess never gave that impression and I certainly didn't!" I said, shaking with rage.

"No but maybe it had to do with the obvious fact that your two youngest siblings and mother were greedy and wanted more than they had!" David said loudly.

I didn't answer but looked away. I won't deny I was hurt. If he really felt how he said he did, how could he say those things about my family, regardless if I thought it true? Wouldn't you think he'd have some respect for the people I loved?

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"You can't change how you are," I said, my anger and tone rising with each sentence, "If how you react to others is by insulting them and their families, fine by me. Be arrogant and self-absorbed and a complete asshole to those who tried to he kind!"

"So this is what you think of me?" David yelled, "So be it! I can see that your pride blurs your vision of others!"

"_My_ pride!" I shouted, "Since the day we met I saw you for what you were, a man with all the money in the world and no one to share it with because you felt like no one was good enough for you. You David are the last man in the world I would ever like, love, or ever want to be acquainted with!"

Both of us were panting from our shouting match as we glared at each other. Then David's face fell only slightly and he took a step away from me.

"Very well then," he said emotionlessly, "Forgive me for taking up your valuable time. Good day Emily."

He turned and left me standing in the cold. As I watched him go, I had the sudden urge to call him back and apologize. But he was already inside by the time my brain gave the message to my vocal chords and I sure as hell wasn't going to go chasing after him at the party. No, I decided to freeze my ass off outside until my grandparents found me and took me home. I didn't get to see the ball drop in Times Square. As I lay in bed for the first time in the New Year, I felt heavy inside. Let's just say that it wasn't my best night's sleep.

_Author's Note: So…what do you think? Does this make up for me being gone for so long? I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed while I was away. It made me so happy to see those review alerts in my inbox! For those who haven't reviewed, it's never too late! Tell me what you like/dislike about my story and you will make me smile. Please make me smile and hit that review button. Thank you in advance! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: I haven't said this in a while so sadly I must remind myself I do not own Pride and Prejudice. That honor belongs to the lovely Jane Austen. I also don't own the songs used here. The first came from the wonderful mind of Sir Elton John and the second from the band Augustana. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8

"OVER HERE JESS!" I shouted at the Philadelphia International Airport.

My older sister turned at the sound of my voice and pushed her way through the crowd. She hugged me first and then again after greeting the others.

"How was England?" I asked as we walked arm-in-arm to our car.

"Splendid!" she said happily with a trace of an accent, "Everything is so wonderful with the green fields and the spectacular architecture."

Jess waited until we were in our room alone before asking me to tell my story. That's what I love the most about Jess; she can wait until the other person is ready before asking questions. She also never interrupts and waits until the end to show just how angry/upset/happy/surprised she is.

"Things will be different now," Jess said confidently, "Dad put all this extra security to make sure no one enters or leaves the house without everyone inside finding out."

This was true. For the first month and a half, buzzers were going off at all hours of the night. Every time this happened, the twins received another week of severe grounding. Finally, as the months went on, the alarms stopped and life returned to a real normal. The twins went to an Alcoholics Anonymous class every Friday to help them through their problem. Mother was in the home more often and fired everyone, but Cook that is, who used to work for us. It finally seemed life was perfect but I kept having this nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

The twins were released of their grounding the end of March. That night, they partied and lost all privileges they had for a little less than twenty-four hours. Jess, Chelsea, and I were talking about it as we lay in a field during our Spring Break when the subject was changed.

"Oh my God guys," Chelsea said, "Your prom is in a little more than a month!"

"Whoopdy freakin' doo!" I sad sarcastically.

"I can't wait until I can go," said Chelsea with a sigh, "You all are so lucky."

"I don't think I want to go," said Jess casually.

"WHAT?" Chelsea and I exclaimed.

"I went last year and my date was a complete pervert," explained Jess, "If I had someone in mind, I'd go but I don't."

"But it's your _senior_ prom!" I cried, "You have to go!"

"Look who's talking," said Jess with a smile, "You hate dances more than anything on this earth!"

"I can go next year if I want, you can't," I said rationally, "Even I'm not missing senior prom. I'll take that nerd from the picnic if I have to."

Everyone laughed but the question resounded in my mind. Who _would_ I take if I went this year? Only one name kept popping into my head but I pushed it out each time. Besides, after what I did to him, I'd be surprised if he didn't punch me in the face if we ever met again.

As I thought back to our argument over those long months, I realized I would have done the same if I was in David's position and it was my sister who was in Brian's. Maybe Jess was right after all, maybe David and I had more in common than I first believed.

…...

Chelsea and I were riding our bikes around town during our week-long vacation. There's always a country fair going on and we stopped by to see Mags compete in the piano competition. This year, she came in second place but the girl who got first was a prodigy. To think that the piece she played was memorized, it was incredible. Mags was a good loser though and shook hands with the girl. She was a pretty girl of about fifteen with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Mags saw my friend and me and came over to us with her smaller trophy.

"It's okay," she said with a shrug, "I won best homemade video. Maybe I should use my talents in the area of theatre…"

"Don't give up the piano though!" I said, "I love it too much and can't play for my life."

"The singing competition is still looking for people…"

"No Chelsea!" I said firmly and she sighed.

Mags went to find her friends and Chelsea and I wandered around. As we walked through the art section, I saw that my sketches were entered.

"Dammit Chelsea!" I said jokingly as I blushed furiously, "Did you enter these? I'm taking them down right this instant!"

"I wouldn't do that Ems," my friend said with a grin, "Looks like you won stuff."

It was true. At every category my stuff was entered in, I won in the top three places. This only caused my face to flush even more. Chelsea teased me as we continued walking until she stopped short. I looked around her and saw a strange sight.

The golden-haired pianist was sitting on a bench and a man came up behind her. Seeing a shadow, the girl turned around, gasped, and squealed with delight. She threw her arms around his neck and he spun her in a circle. The man turned his head towards us and I saw it was David. Why did he just keep popping up in random places? I took a couple tentative steps back when I realized he saw me. Man he got over the rejection fast! I looked around and saw that Chelsea had bolted and I longed to join her but he was already walking towards me with the girl I assumed to be his new girlfriend.

"Emily, this is my sister Virginia," David said.

_Oops, my bad_, I thought.

"Don't call me Virginia, I'm not a bloody colony!" the girl said with a roll of her eyes and smiled at me, "People insist on being so formal. Please just call me Ginny."

"_Ginny_, this is Emily Belitorini," David said. He didn't seem bitter or upset, that was a good sign.

"So you're David's sister," I said with a smile, "I've heard so much about you. Congrats on the music trophy, that was an absolutely amazing performance."

"Belitorini? Do you have a sister?"

"Four actually," I replied, "That was my sister Margaret, we call her Mags, you played against. She's a year younger than me."

"Do you play?"

"Guitar and piano, but only when forced," I said, looking at my hands, "I definitely didn't inherit the musical genes."

"You make up for it in art then," Ginny said, nodding at the row of work behind me. I nodded modestly. "I have a guitar here, let's hear something."

"Oh no, please don't," I said quickly, shaking my head furiously, "I'll blow your eardrums or break some glass."

"My brother'll sing with you," Ginny said and David's head shot up, "He has a great voice."

"Well…all right but don't say I didn't warn you."

Ginny grinned triumphantly and pulled out a worn, but beautiful, guitar. I sat in the grass and David joined me while Ginny sat in front of us on the bench.

"Do you know any Elton John songs?" I asked as I strummed chords and tuned the instrument. It had a great sound.

"You know "Your Song"?"

I nodded and tuned the guitar to the right key. When I was ready, I looked up and counted off for David.

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside _

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide _

_I don't have much money but boy if I did _

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live _

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no _

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show _

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do _

_My gift is my song and this one's for you _

_And you can tell everybody this is your song _

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done _

_I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss _

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross _

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song _

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do _

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue _

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean _

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song _

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done _

_I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world._"

Wow, it was some voice. As I played along, I had to keep reminding myself to continue playing. It had substance behind it and feeling. I played the last coupe notes and a final chord.

"That was beautiful," I whispered.

Clapping broke the silence and I realized I had completely forgotten Ginny was there.

"Do you sing Emily?" she asked.

"Only when it can't be helped," I said with a smile.

David chuckled and said, "It can't be helped in this situation."

"Very well, I can see I'm out numbered," I said thinking, "This is Boston by Augustana, or at least it's supposed to sound like it anyway."

They chuckled and I took a shaky breath and played the guitar. Why should I be nervous? It was only the man who confessed his love for me and his close sister. Yeah, that didn't calm me down much.

"_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun..._

_Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,_

_This world you must've crossed... you said..._

_You don't know me, you don't even care,_

_You don't know me, you don't wear my chains..._

_Essential and appealed, carry all your thoughts across_

_An open field,_

_When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry_

_When they see you_

_You said..._

_You don't know me, you don't even care,_

_You don't know me, you don't wear my chains..._

_She said I think I'll go to Boston..._

_I think I'll start a new life,_

_I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,_

_I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,_

_I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain..._

_I think I'll go to Boston,_

_I think that I'm just tired_

_I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind..._

_I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,_

_I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice..._

_Boston... where no one knows my name._"

When I finished, there was silence. I felt my face getting hot and didn't look at anyone as I set the guitar down and stood up.

"It was nice to meet you Ginny, and to see you David. Good-bye."

I walked quickly away from them feeling utterly humiliated. I should have ran off with Chelsea, it would have been better than making a fool of myself in front of them. I reached my bike and was beginning to peddle away when I heard my name. I saw David running towards me and sort of froze up.

"You're a hard girl to catch up with," he panted.

"Well you caught me," I said, leaning on my bike to prepare myself for the verbal abuses.

"My sister wanted me to tell you that she hopes we didn't scare you away with our silence," David said, "We were just shocked."

"It tried to tell you tha-"

"We've never heard anything so amazing, so…angelic if you will," he interrupted, "It put me to shame, I'm glad I didn't have to follow you."

"You don't give yourself much credit," I said shyly, "I thought you did a fantastic job."

"I could say the same for you Emily," he said quietly, "You don't realize how gifted you are."

"I…thanks David," I said sincerely, "Listen, I better get home before my dad sends out a search party."

"Do you want a lift?" he asked, nodding to a car where his sister was standing by. She waved and I did so back.

"I'm fine really, but thank you," I replied with a smile, "I enjoy the exercise."

"Yes, I know!" he said with a small laugh and immediately looked away.

"Good-bye David," I said and peddled home, thinking about what exactly just happened.

_Author's Note: Another chapter finished! Once again, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and put this story on alert or in their favorites. Words cannot begin to describe how much it means to me to know you enjoy my work. If you have never heard of the songs used in this chapter, I highly recommend listening to them. Elton John is one of my absolute favorite singers and Boston is my favorite song by Augustana. It's one thing to read the lyrics but totally another to hear them put to music. So you all know what to do by now…hopefully anyway. That little review button is eagerly awaiting your mouse to click on it, don't make the review button sad because then I become sad. :(_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: I wish I owned Pride and Prejudice but I don't. It makes me sad._

Chapter 9

School was back in session and there were two things on every junior and senior's mind: prom and finals (in that order mind). The twins finally finished their punishment without adding on weeks. They were on probation though and their full privileges wouldn't be returned until the summer. Oh how I wish they had been grounded until they were old enough to be entered into the convent!

I noticed Lisa's change in behavior when she would get up and leave the breakfast table with a sickly look on her face. This continued for some time before I asked Jess what she thought about it.

"I saw it too, but Mother and Father haven't," Jess told me as we sat on her bed discussing it.

"Jess, I don't think it's a normal G.I bug," I said quietly, "It's only in the morning, she tried to hide it from the family, and she's just gotten her freedom back."

"No, no Em," Jess said, shaking her head, "I know Louisa can be…_loose_ but she wouldn't."

"Wouldn't she? Jess you can't honestly tell me that you think Lisa is still a virgin?"

"Oh my God," Jess whispered, her hands over her mouth, "Oh Louisa honey. We should confront her and ask before we make any speculations."

We knocked on the twins' door and Kath said we could come in. Their room was an explosion of hot pink, lime green, and white polka dots. It made me want to throw up.

"Lisa," said Jess carefully as she looked around, "We need to talk to you."

"She's not here," Kath said, snapping her gum and reading some trashy tabloid.

"What the hell do you mean _she's not here_?" I said, "It's ten o' clock at night, that's an hour past curfew until the summer for you two."

"You honestly thought we stayed in all those nights? Uh hello, we couldn't miss Stephanie's Sweet Sixteen! Look, it's quite simple," she said, standing up and acting like this was a major accomplishment as she showed us their great plan. When she finished, Jess and I stared at her."

"Dammit Kathleen!" I shouted, "Punishments are in place for a reason. Do you realize Lisa might be pregnant because she snuck out?"

"She is."

"What?" Jess whispered.

"Lisa _is_ pregnant silly," Kath said with a giggle, "She left a note on the kitchen table saying she was getting married."

"To who?" Jess asked.

"The baby's father," Kath said happily, "William."

"Good Lord Kath!" I spat furiously, "You're seriously telling us this and you're _happy_?"

"Hey, at least he didn't leave her!" Kath snapped, "They love each other and want to raise the kid together."

"She's fifteen!" I yelled, "How can she know what love is?"

"People used to get married long before they were our age!" said Kath, "If two people are in love, why shouldn't they be together?"

"When people got married young, it was before women could do anything besides stay home and have kids!" I retorted, "Lisa had her whole life ahead of her and now she's ruining it!"

"Who's ruining what?"

The three of us turned and saw our parents and Mags watching us from the open door.

"Go ahead Kath," I said icily, "Tell them about Lisa."

"What about Lisa?" my mother asked, looking for her other daughter, "Where is she?"

"I…she's…um…" Kath was looking around for help nervously. It seemed she hadn't expected it to be found out this way.

"Where is she Kath?" my dad asked seriously.

"She left a note," the twin said in a shaky voice.

My dad bolted out of the room and down the stairs. I ran my fingers through my hair as I heard my dad curse loudly and run back up the stairs.

"She's eloping with her boyfriend," he announced. I never saw him so angry, it was scary.

"But why?" my mother asked, tears in her eyes, "She's fifteen for God's sake!"

"She's…she's pregnant," Kath whispered.

My mother let out a sob and put her face in her hands. My dad put an arm on her shoulder.

"When did she leave?" my dad asked Kath, anger present but not at her.

"After dinner so around eight thirty I guess."

"She can't have gotten far," my dad continued to himself, then asked aloud, "Did she tell you where she was going?"

"I don't know!" Kath said, tears in her eyes, "She said they had signals and stuff…I don't know!"

My dad calmed Kath down and said he would take the car and ride around the nearby train stations and bus stops.

"I'll ride around the neighborhood," I said, "See if I can figure out where they met up. Kath, come with me and see if you can help."

Kath agreed and we all threw on clothes over our pajamas. My dad called Grandpa to see if Lisa was there but she wasn't. Grandpa said he'd drive to the airport and look there to help us find her. I rode my bike while Kath sat on the handlebars and pointed out places they would hang out at. We shouted her name, not caring who we woke up, until our voices were shot. Suddenly, Kath pulled out her cell phone and gasped.

"Grandpa found them," Kath croaked, "She called him from the airport, Mom just texted me. Good thing he was headed there."

"The airport?" I said roughly, "What the hell is she doing in an airport?"

"She's not there now obviously," Kath said as she typed rapidly, "But Grandpa managed to figure out where they're going."

"And that would be…?"

"Las Vegas."

I cursed furiously and peddled home. Las Vegas, you had to be kidding me? Couldn't they have waited and gotten married in a church during the summer or something? But that wasn't Lisa's way, she always acted and thought later. When we got back, everyone, minus Grandpa who had taken the next flight to Las Vegas to try and cajole the runaways back, was in the living room. Kath ran to our parents while sobbing and apologizing. I led Jess and Mags into my shared room. That night, we blew up a mattress for Mags to sleep on and we all slept together. We needed each other's support that evening.

…

Everyone at school was talking about Lisa and William. Rumors were flying but one thing was the same about it all: Lisa was pregnant. People pointed and whispered at the rest of us at school and in public. My sisters were able to let it roll of their backs but a couple of times I snapped at them, usually telling them to mind their own business and buzz off.

However, it was Chelsea who pissed me off the most. She had a little countdown in her notebook for prom and never shut up about it. Yes I was grateful she never brought up the whole elopement scenario but when I told her about it, she brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Don't worry Em," she said as she looked through gowns in magazines, "Everything'll be fine. Hey, do you like this in the plain blue or cheetah print?"

"Chelsea!" I cried, flabbergasted.

"What, you think the back is too low?" she asked with a frown.

"I…Look, why are you worrying about gowns and stuff?" I asked impatiently.

"Because I'm going to prom," she replied calmly while I tried several times to say something, "Nigel asked me."

"Nigel?"

"The boy who asked you to dance at the picnic."

"The nerd?"

"He's actually a nice guy," said Chelsea with a shrug, "And it's not like I can go anyway so really, he's just my ticket in."

"But he's…you can't really…I don't…" I had no idea what to say.

"Look Emily," she snapped ferociously, "Some of us can't afford to be picky about guys. We don't have them in line and can choose whichever suits us best! Don't judge me, don't you dare!"

"Chelsea, what the hell are you talking about?" I said angrily, "I don't have a "line", I don't even have one guy in this world who likes me besides my dad! And I don't think you should have to settle for whatever guy comes along and shows an interest in you. You're too good for that."

"You just don't get it, do you?" she said with a bitter laugh, "Haven't you noticed when you walk into a room how every person of the opposite sex's head turns to look at you as you walk by? The entire football, basketball, and lacrosse teams put you on the top of their "hot" list, and please don't tell me you didn't notice David?"

"What about him?" I asked quietly.

"I can't believe this!" Chelsea said with a couple choice words as she threw her hands in the air, "Are you really that oblivious? Oh, maybe the fact that whenever you were in a room all he paid attention to was you? Or the fact that he barely took his eyes off you when you were with him? He was crazy about you Emily and was perfect for you, but you let him go! He was taller than you, sarcastic, mysterious, shall I continue?"

"You're right," I whispered, running my hands through my hair, "You're right, I'm such an idiot."

Chelsea just went back to her magazines and I left her room and went home without saying good-bye. When I got home, I saw Grandpa's old pick-up. Running up to the door and bursting in, I saw everyone gathered around the kitchen table except the three men who were standing by the stove. Lisa was showing off her wedding ring.

"Emily," my mother said excitedly, "Your sister is back."

"Who, her?" I said with a deep frown and Artic tone, "She's no sister of mine. My sisters don't get themselves pregnant and elope."

"Emily!" my mother said, "Please, let us count our blessings. Lisa is back with us and we'll help her with the baby. Don't forget William is here."

"Oh yes, and how long will that marriage last?" I said grimly, "He'll get one look at her without make-up and leave her."

"I'm afraid you don't do me enough justice," William cut in, "I love your sister very much."

"You love my sister or what she gives you?" I whispered venomously, standing right in front of him, "Well congrats to you, she's giving you the ultimate gift. I hope you're satisfied."

I stormed out of the house and down the trail. I walked until I reached the field and sat under a tree to think.

A rustling behind me caused me to look around. There was no one there…at least that I could see.

"Who's there?" I asked loudly, "Jess? Chelsea?" I paused before calling out in a quiet voice, "David?"

The person came out and it wasn't anyone I called out. It was William.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked, folding my arms.

"If I am to be a part of your family, I think we should learn to get along."

"Whatever you say," I said coldly, glaring at him.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked, "I get the part about your sister's pregnancy but let me make things clear. One, she came onto me and two, at least I did the right thing and married her. Not many guys would do that."

"Well let me make two things clear to you," I said loudly, "One, you're walking a two way street bud. If she came onto you, I bet you one hundred bucks that you didn't do a thing to keep her off. Two, she's fifteen years old and you think you did the right thing in marrying her? Now she'll never know what its like to date or fall in love the normal way."

"You're wrong Emily," William said with a flash of anger in his eyes, "But I guess it's like Lisa told me, anyone who likes that waste of space, otherwise known as David, wouldn't understand anything about love."

"What's the deal with you two anyway?" I asked, blood boiling.

"His father considered me a second son and promised me land and money in his will. But David, being the selfish man he is, did not honor his father's last wishes when he died. He banished me with nothing, forcing me to make my own way in the world and then, when I came back to proclaim my love for his sister, he turned up his nose at me and convinced his sister that I only loved her for her inheritance."

I let William's story mull over in my mind. Finally, I looked at the man and shook my head unbelievingly.

"No William, I don't believe your story," I said, "David loves his younger sister and would do anything, even let her marry you, to make her happy and safe. Yes, she may have loved you back but David saw right through your plan. I just wish I could have saved my family. How much are you getting then? Did my dad or grandfather promise you money to make you stay?"

"No, not them," he said, cutting the whole lovey-dovey act now and looking every bit the greedy scoundrel he was, "Surprisingly it was David who paid me off. He was the one who saw us at the airport and cut us off. He forced Lisa to make that call and paid me while she was distracted doing that. He even gave us money for the tickets and wedding."

I turned away from him. How could I have been so blinded by my prejudice? How could I not have seen that his kindness far exceeded his cold first impression?

"Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once," I whispered deadly, "If you break my sister's heart, I'll break your bones until you mend her heart back. Do you understand me?"

He just laughed. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him uncomfortably while wrapping my other arm tightly around his neck from behind. I didn't even need to repeat my question before he began whimpering his certainty to uphold his marriage.

"Good," I said, releasing him, "Now get out of my sight you scumbag!"

He scampered off while I followed at a leisurely pace. I needed time to think about what I had just heard.

_Author's Note: Lisa's married and pregnant, just when things in the Belitorini house were starting to calm down a little. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I finished the story and think you'll enjoy these last few chapters. The bad news is that I'll be leaving Friday afternoon for two weeks and won't be able to update. Don't worry about the story though because I will make sure it's all up on the site before I leave. Please don't be shy and tell me what you think of my story. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, added me to their favorites, and/or put me on alert. You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: I don't own Pride and Prejudice, although I like to pretend I do. Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 10

Thank God that William didn't have to live with us. My father said that even though they were married, Lisa still had to live under his roof until she went to college. It was going to be some time before Lisa had another baby.

My mother took complete charge of making sure Lisa had the right nutrients in her body for the baby. Lisa said she didn't want to know what the baby was until it came.

"I just love surprises!" she said giddily as all of us sisters watched T.V.

"I can tell," I said dryly and said in a high, girly voice, "Guys, you'll never guess what…I'm pregnant! Surprise!"

Lisa rolled her eyes and made a noise that sounded like she had a respiratory problem. She stormed out of the room followed by Kath just as the phone rang.

"I got it!" I shouted and picked up the phone, "Belitorini residence."

"Jess?" It was a male voice.

"No, this is her sister Emily," I said, looking at Jess questioningly as she gave me a confused frown, "May I ask who's calling?"

"Oh hi Em," the man said nervously, "It's…Brian."

"Brian?" I repeated and saw Jess shake her head rapidly and slice her hand across her throat, "What a surprise to hear from you. How's everything?"

"Fine," he said uncomfortably, "Listen, is Jess there? I was thinking that I hadn't spoken to her in a while and…wanted to talk."

"Actually, she just went out," I lied and my sister let out a sigh of relief, "But I'll let her know you called."

"I'd really appreciate that."

"I'm sorry you had to call long distance and not get her. But yeah, I'll, um…I'll definitely let her know you called."

"Thanks Em but," he paused and continued, "It's not a long distance call I'm making."

"Not long distance?" I repeated and Jess' head jerked up, "Oh…where should Jess call you then?"

"My parents gave me a cell phone to keep in touch with them," Brian replied, "You see, I'm here with David and Ginny and their aunt is with us too. We're back at our house we lived in at the beginning of the year. I'll give you my number."

"Let me get something to write with," I said, scrambling for a pad and pen, "Okay…yeah…mmhm…all right then, I'll be sure to-"

"JESS!" Lisa shouted from the stairs, "When's lunch? I'm starving!"

"Jess isn't here Lisa," Mags called up as I tried desperately to cover the phone and move away from the noise.

"What are you talking about?" Lisa said loudly as she stormed down the stairs and into the living room, "She's mhph!"

Mags had decked Lisa and slammed into the couch, managing to slap her hand over her younger sister's mouth.

"Um…is everything all right over there?" Brian asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah, you know, the usual drama you'd have when you have four teenage girls together under one roof. It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, same here."

I hung up the phone and, after having a lovely chat with Lisa about taking a hint, I ushered a very distressed Jess to our room.

"What should I do?" she asked me shakily, "I can't talk to him…but I can't ignore him, he lives right down the street! But no, I can't talk to him, I can't face him…not now…not ever."

"Listen to you!" I said, "What's wrong with you Jess? He's only a guy and a stupid one at that! He's not worth you getting all upset over."

"He's not just a guy Ems," Jess said exasperatedly, "I don't know, there was something about him that made him special, made him different." She looked down at her hands and chuckled, "We used to talk about anything and everything and it never got dull, and he could make me laugh so hard that my sides would hurt for days!" She paused for a moment and continued in a softer voice, "And every time I saw him, even now when he pops up in conversation, my hear beats so heard and loud that I feel like it's going to pop out."

"Oh my God," I said after a long pause, "Jessica, you're in love."

"Well he obviously doesn't feel the same way about me and I'm not making more of an idiot of myself than I already have," she said and continued when she saw my frown of confusion, "The entire time he was here, I put myself out father than I have ever done for anyone, except you obviously. I flirted like some stupid girl and I actually believed he was flirting back. Now I see it was my wishful thinking and it was nothing. I feel like a moron!"

"You're not a moron," I said, "Look if you want my opinion, I say call him now."

"Now? Why now? Why at all?"

"Because you two need to talk, he said he wanted to talk. And if you call him now, you can use lunch as an excuse to get off if you need to."

"All right, I'll do it," Jess said with her face set.

I smiled and handed her the phone and the paper. She dialed the number with shaking hands and put it to her ear. I got up to leave so she'd have some privacy but Jess quickly grabbed my arm.

"Wait with me please!" she whispered, "Just until-Oh, um, Brian? It's Jess…I'm good thanks, and yourself?...That's good…" There was an awkward pause on both ends.

"Say something," I hissed.

"I…um…England is pretty," Jess blurted and I nodded for her to continue her thought, "I…uh…I was able to visit there over Christmas break, you remember that trip they have here?...Yeah I got it…Thanks, I had a great time…Well I saw so much, I might not remember it all."

I patted my sister's arm and left the room. She didn't object that time. I made lunch for everyone, ate mine slowly, and went upstairs to give Jess hers. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, on the phone still, and looked up as I entered holding her sandwich and drink.

"Yeah…mmhm…That's really cool. Listen I have to eat my lunch now…Oh no, you weren't holding me up at all, Em just came in with the food…Cool, I'll see you then. Bye!" She hung up the phone, looked at me, and squealed, "He's coming over in an hour! Oh no, I have to get ready! How do I look?"

"Eat first, then worry," I said but my stomach was fluttering, "So he's coming over, why?"

"He wants to explain some things to me in person," said Jess as she ate, "Unfortunately for you he's bringing David along. He said it can't be helped, something about needing a ride…"

"David's coming here?" I asked, jumping slightly.

"I know, I'm really sorry," Jess said, mistaking my shock for anger, "You can go for a walk if you want."

"Oh…okay, if that's all right with you," I said and went into the bathroom.

In truth, I was just as anxious about David coming as Jess was about Brian. What was wrong with me? I never got this way over a guy. Sure I had liked them but I never let that get in my way or never let them get me all worked up.

In the bathroom, I splashed some water on my face to snap me back to reality. As I stared at my wet face, I began to wonder if I should put some make-up on.

_Oh for Christ's sake!_ I thought exasperatedly, _I don't need make-up, it's just those two morons!_

_But you don't think David's a moron, do you?_ another voice asked, the one that, in a mental battle, always won out.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and came to middle ground. I only put on cover up and blush and barely enough to be counted as make-up.

The doorbell rang and I heard Jess dash to the door while Mags did her best to shove the twins in their room.

"I swear to God if you two don't get that room, I'll take every embarrassing video of you two and post it on YouTube!"

"Why are we being sent in here?" Kath asked.

"Because you two manage to ruin everyone else's lives in the pursuit of benefiting your own!"

Mags slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside. Our dad had "forgotten" to remove all the safety precautions he had set up.

"Nice going Mags," I said as I left the bathroom.

"No prob, you know how some people have radar that tells them when family is around?" I nodded and Mags continued, "The twins have one for boys. They knew guys were in the vicinity as soon as the car turned down our street. Honestly, I can't believe we're related!"

"You and me both," I said as I heard the door open and voices below, "Gotta go!"

"Em!" I turned and saw Mags looking at me closely, "Is that my blush?"

"Psh, no!" I said. Mags raised her eyebrows and I sighed, "Yes, but you know it's that time of the month for me and instead of having blood in my face, it decided to-"

"Enough, I get it!" said Mags with a shudder, "You know I can't stand the thought of blood!"

I laughed as I went down the stairs. I found my sister, Brian, and David standing around the kitchen. Both guys stood up and bowed when they saw me.

"It's nice to see you guys again," I said.

"Em, you better get going if you want to get home in time," Jess said and I frowned as she turned to Brian, "Emily loves walking around the trails."

"Oh right, thanks Jess," I said as I went to the fridge to get a bottle of water and had time to remove the disappointment from my face.

"Does it really help clear your head or does David use that as an excuse to stay away from his aunt?" Brian asked with a laugh.

"Both," David said seriously.

"Well then, you should join her," said Brian happily, "Heaven knows you have a lot to think about."

"Only if Emily allows me to come," David said and looked at me. Lord it was as though he punched me in the gut, I could barely breathe!

"Sure," I said, going back to the fridge and tossing a bottle at him, "Have fun you guys."

"You too!" Brian said while Jess gave me a look that read, "Please don't pummel him!" and I waved at her and winked.

We walked for a long time in silence. It actually wasn't until I suggested we turn back that a conversation began.

"So is the walking helping clear your head?" I asked as the sky turned yellow and pink.

"In some ways yes, but in others my thoughts are as clouded as ever," he replied.

"Can I help in anyway?" I asked.

"Maybe I could ask for your opinion on a matter that is bothering me?"

"I'll do my best."

"That's all anyone could ask for," David said, "I know someone who has a very overbearing relative and this relative is getting on in years. They want my friend to take over the family business but the friend doesn't want to and suggested that the relative give the business to the next in line for it. So the relative humored my friend and said they'd pass it on, hoping my friend would come to their senses. But my friend still believes the next in line is the better choice and the relative is angry. They are threatening to disown my friend and their siblings, for the friend in question has no parents. What should my friend do?"

"That is rather complicated," I said thoughtfully, "And why doesn't you friend want the family business?"

"They'd rather do more with their life than sit behind a desk and boss others around," David replied.

"And do they have any money from their parents?"  
"Yes, but they can't access it until they're eighteen. My friend has one more year but what are they to do in the in between time?"

"Can this friend of yours stay with another friend for a year and pay them back once they have received their money?"

"Yes, you're right," David said thoughtfully and muttered, "I could do that and take her with me away from that old bat."

"What did you say?" I asked politely but I knew what he said. I knew it was him he was referring to in his story.

"Nothing," he said quickly, "Thank you for your suggestion. My friend will appreciate it."

"It was no trouble," I said with a kind smile, "Tell your friend I hope everything works out for the best."

"I will," he said. He looked like he was going to add something but paused and then said, "I can see your house up ahead."

"There it is in all its glory," I said jokingly and added in a more serious tone, "You know, the only other person who's walked on these trails with me is Jess."

"Then I am honored you allowed me to join you," he said.

"I enjoyed it," I said, "You don't talk my ear off and actually let me think my own thoughts. People think that to have a good time, they have to constantly be in conversation."

He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. I suddenly had the strongest urge to slip my arm around his arm but I pushed that urge down. David's smile faded as he stared at a car in the driveway.

"That's my aunt's van," he said quietly, "What is she doing here? We told her we'd be later than normal."

He raced towards the front door and burst in, I at his heels. A wrinkled old woman in a wheelchair was sitting in the living room with Ginny, a woman in scrubs, Mags, Jess, and Brian.

"There you are David, where were you?" the old woman demanded and saw me and gave me a death glare. I was shocked at the anger and rage that glare held.

"Aunt Caroline, this is Emily Belitorini," David said coolly, "Emily, I believe you met my great-aunt at the New Year's party?"

"Yes, it's nice to see you," I said politely. I hated to admit it but she scared the pants off of me.

"We went for a walk," David said, standing in front of me a little, "Is that all right?"

"No, it isn't. Emily, come with me right now."

"What are you doing?" David demanded as his aunt grabbed my wrist as the scrub woman pushed her down the hallway. David grabbed my other arm and tried to hold me back. "Em, don't go with her."

"She has no choice David," the aunt said, jerking my arm.

"I won't let you use her for your own devices." He pulled my arm and I stumbled. No one noticed. "Like how you use me."

They kept bickering and I felt like my shoulders were going to pop. Finally, I twisted my arms out of their grips and backed away.

"I'm not a tug-of-war rope!" I snapped, "Led the way then." I looked back at David and saw he was worried. "It's okay," I whispered, "I can take her."

I followed the woman into a guest room.

"Leave Denise," the old woman said sharply. The lady in scrubs nodded and left, used to the harshness. "Now listen to me girl, be honest with me for I am not to be trifled with. What is your relationship with David?"

"Relationship? Nothing beyond being friends if that's what you're asking."

"Nothing more? Did he ever ask to do anything together? Like walk?"

"That's the first time we've done that and it wasn't our idea. We were thrown together and made the best of it."

"Good, very good," the aunt said with a smile that make my skin crawl, "Now I want you to promise me that if my nephew ever gets the idea to ask you out or anything that steps over the boundary of friends, you will reject it."

"I can't promise you that," I said quietly, "No, I'm sorry but I won't do that to David…not again."

"You mean he has-?"

"The point is," I interrupted, "I care about David and if he ever decided to try to ask me out again, I'd give him a chance."

"He would never crawl back to someone of your stature," the woman said scathingly, "Your family is a disgrace!"

"Yes, my family may not be perfect or well-bred like you all," I said angrily, "But at least we can stand each other on occasion, at lease my parents don't force us to do anything we don't want to do without a very good reason. And you're right, the likelihood of David asking me out again is very slim but you of all people are giving me hope."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Why else would we being having this conversation if you weren't worried? I don't want to be your enemy ma'am, I assure you, but if being your friend means causing David heartache then I'm sorry. Now, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave. After all, you insulted the people who live in this house."

"Why you…How dare you…" she stuttered.

"I'm not usually this rude, I assure you," I said coolly, "I'm just very loyal to those I care about. I guess you could say I'm a lot like your nephew. Good night and drive home safely."

I opened the door, called Denise, and watched as the five people pulled into the car and drove away.

"So," I asked Jessica excitedly, "What happened? You two seemed pretty eager to get us out of your hair."

"We talked for a while and he apologized for everything," Jess said, "He had no idea I was in London and that's why he didn't make contact." She paused and said giddily, "He asked about prom, I told him I didn't have a date, and he offered to take me."

"Are you serious?" I cried, "Jess that's fantastic! Oh I wish I could go and see you two!"

"You still have time, I know this guy from Robotics who-"

"I have an option," I said in a whisper.

"Who?" my sister gasped, "Ems I didn't know you liked anyone!"

"David."

Jess was silent and I waited for her reaction.

"David?" she finally asked, "But I thought you hated him and he you?"

"Jess, I was so wrong about him," I said shakily, "He's not arrogant at all, he's kind and loyal. You know what he did for us? He was the one who found Lisa and William and he told Lisa to call Grandpa. He paid for their tickets, the marriage, and then some because he knew William would leave Lisa if he didn't have a lot of money out of it. He saved his sister from that fate, but he couldn't do the same thing for our sister. But I know if he could, he would."

"Why? Why us?" Jess asked breathlessly.

"Because," I smiled like an idiot, "Because he loves me and the crazy part of it is, I think I love him back. He told me he loved me but that was before I realized who his true self was. I rejected him, mocked him, and hurt him. He'd be an idiot to tell me how he felt a second time or even to still feel anything towards me." I looked at Jess with tears in my eyes. "I found the storybook love but missed the train on."

Jess came up to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ems," she said softly.

"Yeah," I sighed as I wiped my eyes, "I am too."

The back door opened and our parents came. They had driven our grandparents back to Delaware and spent the day down there.

"Hi girls!" my mom said brightly, "Did you have a fun day?"

"You have no idea," I said heavily and went up to my shared room with Jess.

_Author's Note: Only one more chapter left to go and I'll post that tomorrow before I leave. I really want to know what you guys think so please don't hesitate to hit that review button. I can take whatever criticisms you throw at me and love hearing what you like about it. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: For the last time for this story, I do not own Pride and Prejudice or the characters. That honor belongs to one Jane Austen. Enjoy the final chapter of my story!_

Chapter 11

I couldn't sleep that night. I tried everything, I read with the light on until Jess told me she really needed to rest, I listened to some soothing music but it was all a bunch of love songs so that _really_ did not help. I even counted sheep but whoever tells people that trick works are either lying or so drunk that they pass out. Anyway, I decided the only way I'd be able to go to sleep would be to go for a walk.

The sky was grey as I pulled a jacket over my pajamas and snuck out of my room. I left a note on my bed, on the door, on my parents' door, on the refrigerator, and on the kitchen table. My family would have to be blind not to know where I was. I went to the back door and slipped on my sneakers without tying the laces. With all the walking I did, you'd think I'd tie my shoe laces but I don't. If you tie them really loose, you can just slip them on your feet.

My parents wouldn't mind my early morning stroll, they trusted me and knew I could take care of myself. It was the end of April and the air was damp. The grass was soaked with dew as I cut across our lawn and went to the trail. I loved walking in the morning because all the animals were just starting to come out and making all kinds of noises.

As I passed the field, I saw the light pink coming up over the horizon. I walked and sat under a tree so I could see the rest of the sunrise. It was beautiful! I didn't want to move even though my butt was soaked in my pajama bottoms and it was falling asleep. Finally, I knew I had to go so I could be back in time for breakfast so I stood up and brushed my backside off.

There was a rustling behind me and I turned to see David coming out of the brush. I gasped in shock and jumped back.

"David," I said, feeling hot. I was in my pajamas and my butt was wet and cold! Great, simply fantastic! "I…I, uh, couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I," David said, "I don't suppose my great-aunt's visit last night had anything to do with it?"

"Maybe just a little," I said with a laugh, "She can be quite scary."

"Yes, and to think I have to live with her," David said, "She told me how rude and nasty you were to her and that you have no respect for your elders."

"Is that all she told you?"

"No, she told me about why she called you back there and what happened," said David. Up until then, David had been looking around but now he turned his dark eyes on me. "Your response to my great-aunt's wishes has allowed me to hope as well. I came here to try and rebuild our friendship."

"After what you did for Lisa and most likely Jess, I should be the one who should be trying to make amends," I said.

"You know, you must know, that everything I did was for you. I know that your younger sisters annoy you to no end, but deep…_deep_ down you love them very much. And Jess, as you told me, is your closest sister and friend. I was just trying to undo the wrong by convincing Brian to come back here."

"I never got the chance to thank you," I said quietly, "What you did was selfless and wonderful, I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"You can answer me this," he said, "Have your feelings for me changed since we last spoke of feelings? If they haven't, tell me so and I will never speak of this again." He paused and took a step towards me. "But if they have, then I want you to know that my feelings have not changed and, if possible, they have grown. I love you with all my heart Emily Belitorini and I never want to spend a day without you in it."

"Boy, you do know how to get a girl flustered," I said with a nervous laugh, rubbing my hand behind my neck.

"Sorry, but isn't that a good thing? For me at least," he asked, taking another step towards me.

"I…uh…I s-suppose so," I stuttered as he took another step and then another, "I haven't even answered your question yet, you know."

"I'm hoping your stuttering and red face is your answer," he whispered, right in front of me now. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled.

"For all you know," I said with a shudder, "I could be doing this because I'm frightened."

David stopped twirling a strand of my hair and looked down at me.

"Are you frightened?" he asked seriously, "Because if you are, then I do apologize. I never meant to-"

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared of anything," I said confidently but paused and added, "Except…never mind."

"What?" David asked, "What is it your afraid of?"

I looked up at him. His face was full of confusion and worry as he looked down at me. Chelsea was right, he was taller than me.

"I'm afraid," I said slowly, "Of waking up one morning and realizing that there's no one out there that's going to help me when I need help. That I have to face every challenge ahead of me on my own, without a soul to give me support."

"That's a deep fear," David said, taking my hand, "But you don't have to worry anymore because I will always be there for you, I promise."

"Well then, now that there's no fear to hold me back," I said with a sultry smile, "I guess I don't have to worry about doing this."

I went up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth. It didn't take long for him to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me in closer. I won't go into just how wonderful it was because that's getting too personal but just know that David was one hell of a good kisser. We broke apart, both panting, and I laid my head on his chest.

"I have to ask you something," I said as I fingered his shirt, "William talked about wanting to marry your sister. Why did you tell him no?"

"I would have thought that obvious to you," David said, "He only wanted my sister for her inheritance. He is a greedy man who will never be satisfied."

"I just wanted to make sure," I said, "One more thing, you were there when William and I were talking here, weren't you?"

"Yes," he said guiltily, "I had come to get away from my great-aunt's complaining and saw you coming and hid. I wasn't ready to face you again. I heard everything that was said between you and words could not describe my happiness when you didn't believe the bullshit that William was feeding out. I would also like to add," he said playfully, "That you are a little firecracker when your angry."

"Just know that I'll do the same to you if you break my sister's heart again," I said and laughed, "That's one more thing we have in common."

His lips brushed the top of my head and we sat down in the wet grass. Both of us didn't want to go back to our homes and were content to sit with each other, talking and occasionally kissing some more. Once again, I'll spare you the details.

"Jess is really excited you know," I said, "About prom, she can't wait to go. I hope she and Brian have a great time, she promised to take tons of pictures for me."

"I knew I was forgetting something!" David cried out, "Emily, it would be my pleasure to be your escort to prom if you wish."

"Are you serious?" I asked, looking at him, "Of course I would want you to take me! You were the only person I was considering asking!"

"I'm honored," David said with a grin. It was good to see him smiling, he didn't do it often enough. I hoped to change that. "So…is this when we decide on matching your dress with my tie or whatever?"

"It really doesn't matter to me," I said with a laugh, "Just rent a tux and I'll wear whatever I have in my closet. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," he said and put his arm around my shoulders as we watched the sun rise higher in the sky.

…

"Hold still Jess!" I cried out furiously as I held the eyeliner pencil, "God, you move more than a fish out of water!"

"I can't help it!" Jess said, rubbing her eye, "I'm not used to eye make-up."

"Don't rub at it!" I said exasperatedly, "Here, use this to clean it up and we'll try this again."

The both of us were getting ready for prom. The boys would be coming in half an hour and I was still in my bathrobe. Mags was giving me a hand with the make-up situation, which I was eternally grateful for. Finally I got some eye make-up on my older sister and Mags did my own. My dress was borrowed from Chelsea. We had made up because I had to tell someone that I was going to prom besides my family. She apologized for being obsessed and I forgave her. That's what friends do. Anyway, back to the dress, it was to the floor and bright sapphire blue with a halter top. Thank God the neckline wasn't plunging because I'm a lot bustier than Chelsea is and that would be too slutty on me.

I slipped the dress on, careful so as not to mess up my hair. My mother insisted on taking Jess, Lisa (she was going with her husband to his prom), and I to a salon to get our hair and nails done. Usually I'm not into all that stuff but it was actually fun. They did my hair in a half twist with strands hanging down that they curled. As I looked myself over in the mirror, I felt pretty.

I heard cursing behind me and saw my sister trying to walk in the heels Mags lent her. They were three inches and she was wobbling like crazy. I laughed as I slipped on my four and a half inch heels and walked over to her with ease.

"Show off," Jess muttered darkly, "I won't be able to dance in these! I can't even walk in them!"

"Simple-minded Jess," I said, shaking my head jokingly, "You never wear the shoes you come in for more than a couple minutes! You go in, take the picture, and kick them off the first chance you get."

"Thank God!" my older sister said with relief and stared at the door like one would their opponent in a boxing match, "So the real dilemma is how do I walk from here to the door, down the stairs, into the limo, out of the limo, and into the building?"

"That's what your date is for," I said with a wink, "But I'll take his place until he comes. Mother said we should wait until they get here and then walk down. It's supposed to be all dramatic or whatever."

Just then, there was a knock at the door and voices sounded. I grinned at my sister and helped her to the stairs, where she gripped the railing and walked down first. I followed her down and saw David waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. I grinned and took his outstretched arm. After much commotion over the boutonniere, all three of us were ready to go. Lisa and William were riding with their friends and he and David didn't acknowledge the other.

"Ems," my dad said quietly as I was getting ready to leave, "Could I speak with you for a moment?"

I nodded and followed my father into the kitchen while everyone else was in the living room.

"Are you sure you are happy about going to prom with David?" he asked, "I really thought the two of you hated each other and the way you would go on about him proved my point."

"Dad, I was wrong about him," I said, "He's helped us so much, he was the one who found Lisa and paid William to make him stay. He told Lisa to call Grandpa so we wouldn't worry. I was blinded by my prejudice of him not to see past his hard exterior and who he really was. So yes, I am very happy about going to prom with David. I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather go with."

"I should pay him back," my father said hoarsely.

"No," I said quickly, "Dad it would only embarrass him. He wouldn't want it known, he's actually rather shy. He did it for us, for me, and that's all the reward he needs. He's so dedicated to those he loves, like me." I started laughing as I said, "Dad we are so much alike that I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."

"You are happy with him," my dad said finally, "That's all a father can ask for from his daughter. Go have a great time and be safe. I also can't imagine anyone else I'd rather see you go with."

"Thanks Dad," I whispered as I hugged him and ran off to find David waiting, holding my bag for me.

"Ready?" he asked as I took it and wrapped my arm around him.

"Yeah, let's go have fun," I said happily as we piled into the limo, heading off to our "night to remember".

…

Jess went off to college but lived at home. She said she wanted to stay to help Lisa with the baby but I knew why she didn't want to go far. Brian was also going to college in the area. They continued their relationship all through college, graduate school, medical school, and their residency. It seemed that Brian also wanted to be a doctor, a cardiologist like my dad. Jess eventually became a pediatrician and worked a clinic for two years until Brian finally popped the question. Our entire family had the same reaction when Jess told us.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" we all cried out and laughed.

Mags became a famous director of, surprisingly, horror movies. All her movies had amazing special effects that had, you guessed it, blood and guts. She eventually married her producer and they enjoyed their life as far away from Hollywood as possible when they weren't working.

"After all," Mags said to me once, "Hollywood isn't America, it's a jungle."

Lisa gave birth to a beautiful baby girl in January of her sophomore year. I think being a mother allowed Lisa to grow up and she left her group of friends to delve deeper into her studies. Kath followed as always and for once, I didn't mind. William went to the military academy and was never home. When he was, Lisa would always come home at night with bruises. She filed for a restraining order and a divorce.

The day after the divorce was settled and Lisa got full custody of her little Bethany, William was rushed into the emergency rooms because of two broken arms, two broken legs, several snapped ribs, and broken fingers and toes. He ranted about a woman coming up to him and doing this to him. After being in the military for all those years, William was a lot bigger than any average woman so no one believed him. When he continued with his story, he was checked into the psych ward. He's still in there and is also receiving care for his abuse issue. Of course I had an alibi, I was with Jess watching chick flicks and reality television shows. If you actually believe that, then you obviously don't know me very well or haven't been paying attention.

Lisa and Kath started their own clothing line. Bethany, who's a teenager now, loves to help her mother and aunt with the designs. Lisa is very good about keeping Bethany away from the wrong crowd. She doesn't want her daughter to fall into the same trap she did when she was her age. While working on all that, Lisa met a wonderful man who owned the store before she and her sister bought it from him. They married a year after meeting. Kath is still looking for someone special.

Chelsea became a soccer champion and traveled the world. On one of her travels, she ran into Nigel. He was a multimillionaire because he created new software for computers. Some girls dig nerds and it seems Chelsea is one of them. They are happily married and have four kids.

As for me, I went to college and majored in English. My plan was to become an English professor but David had other plans for me.

David went to college back in England but we kept in touch through calls and email. His cousin did eventually take over DuPont over his great-aunt's dead body. She died a month after David started college. As for Ginny, she became a leader in the classical pianist world and even crossed over to contemporary. Whenever Mags needed music for her movies, she always called on Ginny. They were best friends. In fact, Ginny ended up marrying the brother of Mags' husband.

One day, David invited me to visit him in England. I had never left the country before and was extremely excited. After a day of sightseeing, we went out to dinner.

"David, this is wonderful," I said, looking around the restaurant, "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day."

David just nodded. He had been acting weird all day and I was beginning to worry if he was spending too much time alone. He accidentally knocked his fork under the table and right by my feet.

"I got it," I said and he thanked me. I lifted up the tablecloth and reached down to get it. When I came up, I found David kneeling right in front of me.

"Emily, I've loved you for a long time," he said softly.

_Oh my God, oh my God!_ I thought, trying not to hyperventilate. Was this actually happening?

"I can't imagine my life without you and I hope I never have to," he continued, "You're smart, extremely funny, and talented, too talented to be working for anyone but yourself. If you want to, I would love to have you help me start a project I have in mind."

"Oh," I said, trying to hide my disappointment. I had expected something else but this was all right too…I guess. "What is it?"

"I want to start these education centers that teach everyone about the environment and how to use it without loosing it," he said eagerly, "My cousin wants it to be a part of DuPont, a branch of it if you will. What do you say?"

"David that sounds wonderful," I said hesitantly.

"There's more," he said, sensing my hesitance, "The two of us will be running it, we'll be partners. And, to show you that I really mean it, I got you a little something."

He handed me a little black box. I was really confused now but I took it and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring with a gold band. I looked at David and saw him smiling.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, "But David, what exactly are you asking me?"

"To be my partner, you know, the whole "in sickness and in health"?" said David with a smile, "This is my quirky way of asking you, Emily Belitorini, if you'll marry me?"

"Why didn't you just say that?" I cried out and jumped on him, "Yes, of course I will, you loveable idiot!"

"But I meant everything I said," he said as he held me, "I want to start that business and I want you to be there with me through it all. I also promised you that you'd have someone with you when you need them and I promise to be there with you as well."

"I want that more than anything," I whispered.

So you see, the saying "Don't judge a book by its cover" is extremely accurate. You can never tell if someone is just extremely shy, as Jess was with Brian, or using their cold exterior to distance themselves from others for whatever reason. First impressions can be faulty at times, but why is that? I have narrowed it down to two options and just have one question for you: Is it pride or is it prejudice?

_Author's Note: This is the first story I finished! Yay! I'd like to thank all the reviewers and those who added me to their favorites or had me on alert. Your support for my story was truly incredible and means the world to me. I'm in the process of putting together another modern-day Pride and Prejudice story so I'll probably put that up when I come back. I hope you guys will like it. :)_

_Finally, a big shout out to my little sister Emily for being my inspiration for this story. I know she's reading this so hopefully you'll actually read the book before you have to Em, or watch the five hour A&E movie version with me…maybe? Pretty please with sugar on top?_

_So, if you have any final comments about my story I would love to hear what you have to say. Did you like the ending? What did you like about the characters, if anything at all? All this will help me with my next story so please tell me your opinions! Thank you all again and I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. :D_


End file.
